Quiero protegerte
by camygon
Summary: <html><head></head>Anna cree que será feliz al lado del hombre con quien decidió casarse, Hans, pero todo cambia luego de que este muerta quien realmente es. La vida de Anna cambiara para siempre, pero por suerte para ella, siempre va a tener a su querida hermana para protegerla. Advertencia de violencia y situaciones con imágenes sangrientas. aparición de Eugene y Rapunzel de enredados.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**quiero protegerte:**

Anna cree que será feliz al lado del hombre con quien decidió casarse, Hans, pero todo cambia luego de que este muerta quien realmente es. La vida de Anna cambiara para siempre, pero por suerte para ella, siempre va a tener a su querida hermana para protegerla.

Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Debo decir que esta es mi primera historia, y mi primera vez en . Por favor no sean muy duros con las criticas y espero que les guste. Tengo la sensación de que mi fic es melodramático de más, pero bueno a mí me gusta mucho el melodrama jajajaja. Sin más que decir disfruten y acepto cualquier critica que sea de buena onda:D.

Datos personajes: edades:

Anna 20 años, Elsa 22 años, Eugene 23 años, Hans 23 años, Kristoff años 22, Jack años 23

**Capitulo 1**

Anna y Elsa son hermanas muy unidas, viven juntas desde hace ya 5 años.

A Elsa no le quedo otra opción que hacerse cargo del pequeño comercio de su padre ya que precisaba el dinero para mantenerse a ella y su hermana después de la tragedia que cambio sus vidas para siempre.

Elsa tan solo tenía 18 años cuando esto ocurrió, apenas había finalizado sus estudios secundarios, y ya estaba por entrar a la universidad, pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

Decidió ponerse a trabajar en el pequeño comercio farmacéutico que su padre les había dejado de inmediato ya que era mayor de edad.

No pretendía dejar que asistentes sociales se llevara a su hermana menor de edad por no poder mantenerla, así que se olvido de sus planes y sueños para la universidad y lo único que se puso en su cabeza fue proteger y cuidar a su hermana.

Hoy en día ella estaba agradecida de que su padre ya no pudiera hacerles daño y que estuviera encerrado en la cárcel por homicidio, lo único que lamentaba era la pérdida de su madre, quien su padre había asesinado. Su padre no siempre había sido violento con ellas y su madre.

Elsa recuerda que todo comenzó cuando a su padre le empezó a ir mal en los negocios y fue perdiendo todos los comercios farmacéuticos que tenia, ya solo les quedaba un comercio cerca de su casa, eso lo deprimió y empezó a beber en exceso y a violentar a su familia. Su madre siempre se llevaba la peor parte tratando de protegerlas, lo único que Elsa le agradecía a su padre en este momento, es que al menos les dejo un comercio farmacéutico para poder sustentar a lo que quedaba de su familia.

Ella aun tiene pesadillas con aquel trágico día, recuerda perfectamente ella llegando a casa y encontrándose con la escena de su padre apuñalando a su madre con un cuchillo y su madre desplomándose delante de sus ojos sin vida al suelo. Ella corriendo para que su padre no la encontrara y de inmediato llamando a la policía.

Su madre dio la vida por ellas, así que Elsa no iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su hermana y prometió protegerla ya que la amaba y era todo lo que le quedaba.

No le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a la vida laboral ya que ella siempre fue muy inteligente y lo demostraba constantemente con sus excelentes calificaciones.

Empezó atendiendo el mostrador sola y encargándose de las importaciones y la contabilidad del negocio con ayuda de un amigo de su padre quien lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido y quiso darles una mano.

Luego que los ingresos fueron creciendo, y Elsa ya dominaba todo lo necesario para llevar a delante el pequeño negocio, fue capaz de contratar algo de personal para disminuir la carga excesiva de trabajo. Contrato a Eugene y Rapunzel, era todo el personal que precisaba por ahora. Elsa enseguida se hiso buena amiga de Eugene, él le conto de sus problemas económicos y que casi no le daba para alquilar una vivienda, por lo tanto Elsa como ya lo conocía bien y sabía que era un hombre de confianza decidió ofrecerle una habitación en su casa, por una pequeña cantidad del dinero al mes, Eugene acepto muy agradecido y al poco tiempo ya estaba viviendo con ella y su hermana, los tres eran muy buenos amigos.

Al poco tiempo Elsa se entero por Eugene que estaba saliendo con Rapunzel y que ya eran casi novios.

Hoy ya hace 3 años que Eugene vive con ellas y están muy felices los tres. Ellos hacían todo juntos ya que casi tenían la misma rutina; se levantaban a la misma hora, desayunaban juntos, iban a trabajar juntos (Anna empezó a trabajar en el negocio ayudando a su hermana después de terminar sus estudios secundarios)

Casi dos años después de que Eugene se mudara con ellas, Anna se había enamorado de un chico llamado Hans con quien estaba saliendo, se hicieron novios muy rápido y empezaron a salir, parecían estar muy enamorados y Elsa se sentía muy feliz por su hermanita menor.

Ella estaba muy feliz ahora trabajando en la empresa que ella misma saco de las cenizas, la cual crecía y se expandía cada día más por el país, ahora tenía más sucursales en todo el país y ella era la creadora de todo eso, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella misma, solo quería disfrutar de este momento de gloria.

Actualmente no se sentía interesada en ningún tipo de relación romántica y mucho menos después de su primera y única relación amorosa, cuando Elsa tenia 17; Elsa tenia un novio llamado Leonard, Elsa estaba muy ilusionada con él, pero un día se entero de que el no solo salía con ella, sino que tenía otra novia a la que Elsa no conocía. Elsa termino inmediatamente con Leonard, cayendo en una profunda depresión; no quería comer, no quería salir, solo estaba todo el día en su cuarto llorando. Si no hubiera sido por su hermana Anna, quien con el tiempo le volvió a mostrar la belleza de la vida, Elsa no sabe lo que hubiera pasado con ella, y eso se lo va a agradecer eternamente a su hermana, por ser como era; llena de vida, de luz, y de alegría, esas eran las cosas que le hacían a Elsa apreciar la vida, por dejársela compartir junto a su hermana Anna, el ser más puro e inocente que ella conocía.

En estos momentos de su vida, todo marchaba fantásticamente, Elsa estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermana más feliz que nunca, de haber aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, desde que eran pequeñas que Elsa no la veía así de contenta.

** PRESENTE**

Elsa estaba sentada en el sofá revisando la contabilidad de su empresa, cuando escucha que la puerta se abre, al ver a su hermana, con una erarme sonrisa enseguida se le dibujo una en su rostro, " _cielos la alegría de esa niña es contagiosa"_ pensó Elsa. Anna se dirigió de inmediato hacia su hermana al verla en la sala.

-**hola els!**- abrazando a su hermana

-**hola hermanita, porque tanta emoción**- regresándole el abrazo.

Elsa ya sabía que su hermana era una persona muy enérgica y alegre, esa era su personalidad, y eso a Elsa le encantaba, a diferencia de ella que era más tranquila y calmada, pero esta vez su hermana llevaba un brillo especial en los ojos.

-**y..,? me vas a contar a que se debe tanta alegría?**- mirando a su hermana con impaciencia

-**está bien te voy a contar, prepárate para la mejor noticia,...Hans me propuso matrimonio**- mostrándose muy emocionada

-**QUE?**- espeto Elsa casi gritando

-**y que le respondiste?**-

-**que SI por supuesto!**- dijo Anna algo confundida por la reacción de su hermana

-**porque no te emocionas Elsa, es emocionante, emociónate con migo!**- dijo Anna feliz

-**Anna discúlpame si no me emociono, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea una buena decisión**- dijo Elsa en un tono serio

-**no me parece prudente que te cases con alguien a quien conoces hace tan poco tiempo**-

-**que dices Elsa, si estamos saliendo hace un año**-dijo Anna algo enojada

-**justamente, un año es muy poco tiempo para que conozcas bien a una persona, ni siquiera sabes cómo es convivir con él!**-dijo Elsa sobresaltada

-**voy a convivir con el después de que me case, además no necesito más tiempo para conocerlo, lo conozco muy bien y sé que estoy muy enamorada, y el de mi, por favor Elsa, tu eres mi única familia y a quien más amo, necesito que me apoyes en esto, confía en mí, se que él es el indicado**- dijo Anna suplicante

-**está bien Anna confió en ti, y te voy a apoyar, si tú dices que es lo mejor pues te creo, mientras tú seas feliz yo soy feliz**- dice Elsa abrazando a su hermana

-**gracias Elsa, te quiero mucho**- reforzando el abrazo

-**yo también Anna, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase**-

-**yo digo lo mismo hermanita**-

- **que te parece si para celebrar el compromiso de mi hermanita vamos a tomar un helado**- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa

- **De chocolate?** -

- -dijo Laughting **Obviamente** Elsa

-**jajá, si si, vamos a celebrar**- dijo saltando de emoción

- **Y Eugene?** -

-**fue a cenar con su novia Rapunzel**-

-**oh!, bueno mas helado para nosotras jajá**- dijo Anna con los ojos brillantes

-**jajá que angurrienta, bueno vamos antes de que cierren**- dijo Elsa agarrando las llaves y su abrigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí**** les traigo el siguiente capitulo, me ha quedado algo corto pero pronto subiré el próximo, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2**

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS:**

Elsa fue a buscar a su hermana a su habitación para que le contara con más detalle sobre la fecha y los preparativos de la boda, cuando llego a la habitación su hermana estaba sentada en la cama escuchando música y revisando una revista de decoración, Elsa imagino que era para la boda.

-**Anna, que haces?** -Pregunto Elsa acercándose a su hermana

-**oh! Estoy viendo algunas decoraciones para darme idea como quiero que sea la boda**- dijo Anna emocionada

-**enserio!, quieres que te ayude, hoy cerré el negocio antes para poder hablar con tigo acerca de tu boda**- dice Elsa ojeando la revista

A pesar de que Elsa tenía muchas sucursales por todo el país ella decidió seguir atendiendo personalmente su primer local, el cual fue el que le dio la oportunidad de crecer aun más.

-**Si!, que suerte que vienes a ayudarme els, yo soy muy despistada, necesitó tu ojo crítico profesional**- dijo Anna con emoción

-**jajaja no te ilusiones, nunca antes había ayudado a planear una boda, soy nueva y no tengo experiencia, de todas formas Anna, necesitó que me des mas detalles; qué clase de boda quieres, cuanto piensan gastar, la fecha de la boda, todo, no me has dicho nada aun!**- dijo Elsa algo ansiosa

-**quiero una boda bonita, pero nada muy caro, no me quiero gastar mis ahorros de toda la vida en un solo día, la boda va a ser dentro de un mes, más o menos, siempre quise casarme en un hermoso día de verano y como estamos a fines de octubre, los primeros días de diciembre seria una bonita fecha de casamiento, además Hans el año que viene va a estar muy ocupado y me dijo que lo mejor era hacerlo ahora que el está tranquilo de trabajo**- dijo Anna muy emocionada

-**UN MES! No es demasiado pronto Anna, y después del casamiento te vas a vivir con él?**- dijo Elsa algo triste pero imperceptible

-**por supuesto que sí, ya vamos a ser marido y mujer y tenemos que vivir juntos**- dijo Anna ahora notando la preocupación de Elsa al ver su mirada triste y vacía

-**no te preocupes hermanita, no voy a vivir muy lejos de acá, solo un pardee manzanas, y te voy a venir a visitar todos los días, además de que vamos a trabajar juntas, te voy a ver todo el tiempo**-dijo abrazando a su hermana aun triste

-**ya lo sé pero no vas a vivir más con migo y me voy a sentir muy sola y aburrida sin mi hermanita**-dijo aferrándose más a su hermana

-**ohh, no te pongas triste els, aparte todavía vas a vivir con Eugene, y no vas a notar mi ausencia jajá**- dijo riendo

-**está bien, tienes razón Anna, discúlpame**-soltando algunas lagrimas de tristeza y resignación, sabiendo que algún día esto iba a pasar, solo que no se lo imagino tan pronto

- **por favor no llores, no me gusta verte triste**- dijo Anna secando sus lagrimas

-**lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, no te preocupes, ya se me va a pasar, es solo que todo es muy reciente**-dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana preocupada

-**está bien, bueno cambiando de tema, estoy muy cansada, quisieras quedarte a dormir con migo como cuando éramos niñas**- dijo Anna

-**claro que si mi copo de nieve**- dijo Elsa acurrucándose detrás de Anna, enredándola en sus brazos y acariciando su cabeza en forma maternal.

Así las 2 hermanas pronto quedaron rendidas ante el sueño.

Buenooo esto es todo por ahora, en breve subiré el próximo, quiero decirles, por si acaso, que no voy a dejar este fic, ya que lo tengo casi completo, solo me faltan unos detalles del final. Besosss y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias por leer :D**

**Capitulo 3**

**UN MES MÁS TARDE:**

Elsa estaba enloquecida con los preparativos de su hermana. Hoy era el gran día, solo se estaba fijando en los últimos detalles, como los centros de mesa, que toda la comida estuviera preparada, que el pastel llegar a tiempo, entre otras cosas.

Cuando Elsa termino con el resto de las cosas, fue a ayudar a Anna con los últimos detalles de su vestido

-**Anna, necesitas ayuda?**- entrando en la habitación

-**hay si por favor Elsa, no puedo subir el sierre de mi espalda**- tratando de alcanzarlo

-**esa bien, a ver, quédate quieta**- ayudándole a subir el cierre

Una vez que Elsa logro subir el cierre, solo se quedo admirando la belleza de su hermana, y empezó a llorar de emoción

-**Elsa! Estas bien, que te pasa?**- dijo Anna preocupada la ver a su hermana llorar

-**estas tan hermosa Anna, no puedo creer que mi hermanita se vaya a casar, estoy muy emocionada, eso es todo**- dijo sonriéndole a su hermana y secándose las lagrimas

-**oh! Elsa no llores, o me vas a hacer llorar a mi también**- dijo Anna abrazando a su hermana

-**No, no llores que se te va a correr todo el maquillaje**- dijo Elsa alarmada, pero con una sonrisa

-**demasiado tarde, ya estoy llorando**- dijo tratando de que no afectara su maquillaje pero fue imposible

-**ay dios, voy a tenerte que maquillar otra vez**- dijo Elsa resignada

-**perdón els, pero no pude evitarlo**- dijo Anna algo apenada

-**no importa hermanita, te voy a maquillar todas las veces que sean necesarias**- dijo depositando un dulce beso en su frente, y guiándola hasta un asiento frente a un espejo.

Ya todo estaba listo, Anna y Hans estaban frente al altar, y todo el mundo expectante, ante el momento culminante del "si". Elsa estaba en primera fila mirando detallada mente la escena, muy emocionada pero con un poco de miedo ya que después de la sermona de alguna forma habría perdido a su hermanita, ya que esta comenzaría un nuevo camino, formando su propia familia. Eugene y Rapunzel estaban sentados al lado de Elsa, muy emocionados también.

Cuando finalmente llego el momento, los dos dijeron "si" y todo el mundo aplaudió en celebración a la feliz pareja.

La fiesta fue perfecta para Anna, la música, la comida, los invitados, todo lo necesario para que la fiesta fuera inolvidable, pero lo más perfecto fue la enorme fuente de chocolate que su hermana le había regalado para el casamiento, aparte de los pasajes para la luna de miel en el Caribe. No le iba a dar la vida a Anna para agradecerle a su maravillosa hermana por todo lo que la había protegido y todo lo que había hecho por ella, a pesar de que ahora estuviera feliz mente casada con el hombre del que se enamoro, nunca en su vida iba a amar tanto a alguien como ama a su hermana, su única familia, y la persona que siempre la protegió en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Llego a dejar sus sueños de ir a la universidad y tener un futuro exitoso (no es que ahora no lo tenga) solo para protegerla y cuidarla, y ella sabía que Elsa era la única persona con la que siempre iba a poder contar, y ahora solo le daba mucha tristeza el tener que dejarla sola por ir a vivirse con su marido. Anna siempre supo que Elsa odiaba la soledad y eso la destrozaba más porque se imaginaba por el temor que su hermana estaba pasando, pero ella se juro que nunca la iba a dejar sola y que la iba a proteger siempre, como Elsa había hecho con ella.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

Elsa estaba despidiendo a Anna en el aeropuerto, ya que esta se iba de luna de miel al Caribe con su marido. No la iba a ver por dos semanas competas, eso la entristecía un poco, pero solo eran dos semana, esperaba que entre el trabajo y empacando las cosas de Anna para que se vaya a su nueva casa, pasaran rápido. Después del casamiento acordaron Hans y Anna quedarse en casa de Anna, con Elsa, mientras terminaban de remodelar su nueva casa. Pero después de la luna de miel se iría, Elsa estaba muy preocupada ya que no podría tener más a su hermana cerca todo el tiempo como antes, y le daba miedo no poder protegerla. Por más que Anna le dijera que viviría cerca y que la visitaría, y trabajarían juntas, ella no pudo evitar sentir un profundo vacio y tristeza al saber que ya no podría dormir mas con ella por las noche como cuando eran niñas.

-**adiós Elsa, te voy extrañar mucho, te amo**- dijo Anna sacudiendo su mano hacia Elsa para despedirse

-**yo también te voy a extrañar, cuídate, no comas cosas raras, te amo**- dijo Elsa sacudiendo su mano de la misma forma que Anna

Y así, en un instante Anna se había ido, y Elsa ya la estaba extrañando, solo deseaba que esas dos semanas pasaran volando, de esa manera se fue cuanto antes al trabajo, para ocupar su mente en otra cosa

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, hasta el próximo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias por leer :D, espero su buena aprobacion**

**Capitulo 4**

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES**

Elsa estaba muy ansiosa y emocionada esperando a su hermana en el aeropuerto, se moría por abrasarla y besarla, y por qué le contara todas las aventuras que había vivido. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separadas, por eso estas dos semanas fueron eternas para Elsa a pesar de que pasara todo el tiempo trabajando, el tiempo no pasaba y no pasaba.

Finalmente cuando la vio, fue corriendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, al ver a Anna, se dio cuenta que no tenía el mismo brillo que siempre en sus ojos," _quizá esta muy cansada_" pensó Elsa, Elsa no le dio importancia y fue a abrasarla de inmediato.

Cuando Elsa abraso a Anna se dio cuenta que esta la abrasaba con demasiada fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse nunca de ella, "_oh! Me extraño tanto como yo a ella, que alegría que este aquí, una semana más y no sobrevivo_" pensó Elsa

-**Anna dios mío, qué alegría que estés aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, creí que moriría al no ver tu sonrisa durante estos días**- dijo Elsa llorando de emoción

-**oh Elsa yo también te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuánto, me moría por abrasarte, te amo Elsa**-Dijo Anna llorando, pero no parecía solo de emoción, parecía haber algún otro sentimiento detrás de las lagrimas de su hermana, y eso la preocupo, pero ahora solo se ocupo en abrasarla de nuevo

-**yo también te amo Anna, vamos a casa, debes estar muy cansada, cuando lleguemos te doy un trozo de chocolate riquísimo que compre para esperarte**- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en su cara

-**está bien Elsa, gracias**- dijo Anna sin demasiada emoción, de acuerdo, esto si preocupaba a Elsa; que Anna no se emocionara por chocolate significa que algo no está bien

-**Hans, tú que harás?**- dijo Elsa al ver que el marido de su hermana no las seguía, Anna no pareció darle importancia, al hecho de que su marido iba en otra dirección, eso la extraño un poco

-**yo debo arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo, luego paso por tu casa a buscarte para cenar amor**- dijo Hans mirando a Anna

Anna se limito a asentir con la cabeza y decir un simple -**adiós**-

Fuera del aeropuerto Elsa tenía su auto aparcado muy cerca, iba caminando con su hermana, quien la abrasaba y parecía no querer soltarla.

Todo el viaje Anna estuvo muy callada y Elsa era la única que hablaba y preguntaba, Anna solo se limitaba a responder con un negativo o afirmativo, Elsa sabia que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió esperar a que estuvieran en la comodidad de su casa para preguntar qué fue lo que paso en ese viaje.

En su casa Elsa finalmente bajo las maletas de su hermana y las dejo en la sala, Anna subió directo a su cuarto sin decir nada, Elsa decidió ir tras ella a averiguar que le ocurría.

Cuando subió su hermana ya estaba acostada

-**Anna, estas bien? Cuéntame que paso en ese viaje!**- dijo Elsa preocupada

-**Elsa no quiero hablar ahora, estoy muy cansada, te prometo que luego de descansar un rato te cuento todo lo que quieras**- dijo Anna con un tono vacio

-**está bien, quieres que me vaya?**- pregunto Elsa

-**no duerme un rato aquí con migo, te extrañe mucho no quiero que te vayas**- dijo Anna angustiada

-**por supuesto que me quedo, no tienes ni que pedirlo, yo también te extrañe mucho**- dijo Elsa acostándose detrás de su hermana y acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarla

Elsa no podía esperar a escuchar que era lo que tenía tan mal a su hermana pequeña, no podía soportar verla así, no la veía así desde la muerte de su madre.

Cuando Anna finalmente despertó, tenía una mejor cara, Elsa la esperaba con el chocolate que le había prometido, y enseguida se le ilumino la cara a Anna "_gracias a dios que ya parece más tranquila, quizá me preocupe demasiado, y solo fue que no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo fuera de su hogar_" pensó Elsa.

-**te sientes mejor?**- dándole el chocolate

-**si mucho mejor, gracias Elsa, mmm esta delicioso**- probando el chocolate

-**jajajaj, sabía que te iba a gustar, ya que en eso tenemos los mismos gustos**- dijo Elsa dándole un beso en su mejilla

-**ahora que está más tranquila, me quieres contar porque viniste tan desanimada**- dijo Elsa mirándola seriamente

-**no es nada Elsa, bobadas mías, es que te extrañe demasiado, y ya al final no la estaba pasando bien**- dijo Anna algo triste

-**estás segura que es solo eso**- pregunto Elsa no muy convencida

-**si enserio, al no verte por mucho tiempo me deprimió un poco-** dijo Anna sincera

-**ohh! Yo también te extrañe muchísimo, no sabes cuánto**- dijo Elsa abrasándola

-**y por qué te despediste tan seca de Hans hoy?**- dijo Elsa algo intrigada

-**no por nada**- dijo Anna corriendo la mirada

-**Anna por favor dime la verdad**- dijo Elsa preocupada

-**es solo que tuvimos algunas discusiones, y yo me asuste al principio, al no estar acostumbrada a esto del matrimonio y casi no le dirigía la palabra por miedo, pero eso es algo por lo que todas las parejas pasan, ya paso**- dijo Anna aliviada

-**Anna estás segura que todo está bien?, porque discutieron?**- Dijo Elsa algo angustiada

-**..Es que... el quería tener intimidad y yo, un día no quise porque estaba muy cansada, y él se enojo y me grito y yo me asuste mucho**- dijo Anna algo triste y asustada

-**Anna estás segura que solo te grito, no te pego, ni nada por el estilo?**- dijo Elsa ahora muy preocupada

-**no, no me pego no, el no es esa clase de hombre**- dijo Anna defendiéndole

-**está bien confió en ti, pero si algún día te pone un dedo encima por favor dímelo enseguida, que nunca más lo va a volver a hacer**- dijo Elsa con furia en sus ojos, Anna asintió y abraso a su hermana

-**te amo Elsa, ahora me iré a vestir, que Hans debe estar por venir**- dijo algo emocionada

-**está bien, yo también te amo, más que a nada**- dijo Elsa abrasando muy fuerte a su hermana

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, hasta el próximo :D


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno ya esta el capitulo 5, y esta mucho mas interesante, se viene cargado de emociones :D, espero que comente gracias**

**Capitulo 5**

**TRES MES MÁS TARDE**

Las cosas no iban bien con Anna; Elsa la notaba igual o más desanimada que antes, cada día hablaba menos con ella. Ya casi no iba al trabajo, se arriesgaba a ir de vez en cuando, en los momentos que su esposo no estaba en casa durante todo el día; según Anna, a Hans no le gustaba que su amada esposa fuera a trabajar, que para eso él era el hombre de la casa y Anna le hacía caso a pesar de que ella amara ir a trabajar a la empresa; ya casi tampoco iba a visitar a su hermana Elsa, como esta le había prometido antes de casarse, y las pocas veces que iba fue porque Elsa prácticamente se lo imploraba. Debido a esto, desesperada por ver a su hermana, fue Elsa la que empezó a ir a visitarla, pero esta, rara vez se entraba en su casa, ya que cuando iba y tocaba la puerta la mayoría de las veces no respondía nadie.

_**Flash back**_

Elsa iba en camino a visitar a su hermana, rezando encontrarla; ya hacía dos días que no la veía, y se moría por hablar con ella, estaba destrozada, tratando de averiguar, que le había pasado a su cariñosa hermana; se sentía tan sola, igual que cuando era niña, antes de que Anna naciera. No se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que su hermana le había dado un abrazo o le había dicho que la quería, ella recordaba haberlo hecho, las pocas veces que la encontraba, pero esta nunca le respondía y también se apartaba cuando quería darle un abrazo. Por miedo al rechazo, Elsa ya no trataba de abrasar a su hermana, sin embargo nunca le dejo de decir cuánto la amaba.

Tocando insistentemente la puerta, por más de 10 minutos, Elsa estaba a punto de desistir, en cuanto escucho que la puerta se abría, para dejar ver a su hermana, quien le hacia un gesto para que pasara. Elsa observo el aspecto descuidado de Anna, con una mirada apagada y sin su brillo característico, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto sonreír, algo que Elsa adoraba y que le causaba miedo el no volverla a ver.

-**hola hermana, como estas?**- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa amigable

-**bien Elsa, y tú?-**

-**bien, extrañándote ya que hace dos días no te veo, vine aquí hasta tu casa y no había nadie y también llame por teléfono, pero solo me atendió Hans, diciéndome que estabas ocupada, que llamara más tarde, y cuando lo hice, no atendió nadie**-dijo Elsa tratando de buscar una explicación de su hermana

-**es que he estado ocupada Elsa**-

-**haciendo qué?, cuéntame, ya no sé nada de tu vida, ya tampoco vas a trabajar como antes cuando se perfectamente que amas esa empresa y trabajar en ella ayudándome. Anna que te pasa, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa verdad? Confía en mí**-

-**solo estoy ocupada haciendo cosas, no te importa Elsa, ahora estoy casada y me tengo que dedicar a mi marido, no tengo nada que contarte, y a la empresa no voy mas porque a Hans no le gusta que vaya, porque hay muchos hombres trabajando ahí y le da celos**-

-**como que no vas solo porque a Hans no le gusta que vayas a un lugar donde trabajan hombres, eso es ridículo, si el realmente te amara y confiara en ti, no te impediría hacer algo que amas solo por unos estúpidos celos, por favor Anna, abre los ojos**-

-**tú no tienes derecho a opinar Elsa, que sabes tú sobre el amor, tu único novio te engaño**- dijo Anna sin medir lo que decía, en ese mismo instante se arrepintió, al saber que seguramente esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo en el corazón de su hermana, pero ya no podía volver atrás

-**Elsa…discúlpame yo no quise…**-dijo Anna arrepentida, pero Elsa la detuvo

-**no, está bien, tienes razón, yo no sé nada sobre el amor en una pareja, pero lo que si se es que te amo a ti, mi hermana mi única familia, y porque te amo lo único que quiero en esta vida es tu felicidad, pero mi corazón me dice que algo pasa y que no eres feliz, puedo sentirlo Anna, por favor dime?-** dijo Elsa llorando desesperada por una respuesta

-**Elsa por favor vete de mi casa, Hans va a llegar en cualquier momento y no hice la cena**- dijo Anna cambiando de tema

-**Anna por favor**-

-**Elsa, por favor vete, no hagas las cosas más difíciles**-

-**está bien por hoy me voy, pero voy a volver y voy a averiguar qué te pasa-**dijo Elsa finalmente desistiendo camino hacia la puerta

_**Fin flash back**_

La sonrisa y el brillo característico de Anna habían desaparecido, Elsa estaba muy preocupada, cada vez que quería preguntarle algo está la evadía con otros temas. Elsa en la angustia decidió recurrir a su último recurso y encarar a Hans para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con su hermana.

_**Flash back**_

Elsa iba de camino a la casa de su hermana, decidida a hablar con Hans para saber de una vez por todas, que pasaba con su hermana. Cuando iba llegando, Elsa desde afuera, escucho unos gritos masculinos y decidió apresurarse para tocar la puerta, al instante que Elsa toco la puerta los gritos cesaron y quien prosiguió a abrir la puerta fue su hermana, quien tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados; seguramente había estado llorando. Anna en cuanto vio a su hermana, trato de hacer todo lo posible para que Elsa no pasara, pero esta entro a la casa de todas formas. Elsa al instante noto un desorden en la casa, como si hubiera habido una pelea; habían trozos de vidrio en el piso como si alguien hubiera roto un vaso y unos platos a propósito contra la pared ya que esta estaba húmeda del liquido que seguramente contenía el vaso.

-**Anna! Estas bien? Donde esta Hans? Quiero hablar con él-** dijo Elsa enojada

-**Elsa, que pasa, a que viniste?-**

**-vine a hablar con tu marido-**

**-con Hans? Porque, de que quieres hablar con él?-**

**-como de que quiero hablar con él?, ni bien voy a media cuadra de llegar a tu casa se escuchaban unos gritos fuertes, y luego entro a tu casa, y me encuentro con todos estos trozos de vidrio en el piso, y luego tu con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, y todavía me preguntas de que quiero hablar con él?-** dice Elsa insólita

-**Elsa vete por favor, no es un buen momento, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero estoy bien, por favor vete-** dice Anna desesperada

-**una pequeña discusión? Si como no**-

-**HANSS!-**grita Elsa para llamarlo

**-hoo! Cuñada, que sorpresa, tanto tiempo, a que se debe tu visita, bueno como veras no es un buen momento**- dice Hans con una pequeña sonrisa falsa

**-vine a hablar con tigo Hans, quiero que me digas ya mismo lo que pasa con Anna, como es eso de que no la dejas ir a trabajar?-**

-**no no, no es que yo no la deje, es solo que a mí no me convencía, y ella como es tan buena esposa, hizo el sacrificio por mí, y ahora prefiere quedase en casa haciendo la cosas del hogar para que yo esté más tranquilo, esos es todo**- dijo Hans tratando de sonar lo más convincente que pudo

-**y por que, cuando llegue mi hermana estaba llorando, porque le gritaste, haber cuéntame?-**

**-Elsa ya basta! Esto es suficiente, te puedes ir de mi casa por favor, esto es un tema de parejas y no te concierne**-dijo Anna, prácticamente echando a su hermana

-**pero Anna, como puedes defender lo, después de lo mal que te hizo pasar, yo solo quiero ayudarte, por favor, no entiendo nada, no sé por qué estas cambiada y estoy segura que es por él, por favor cuéntame, me estoy muriendo de la angustia, tengo que saber qué es lo que está pasando**-

-**Elsa ya fue suficiente, mejor vete**- dijo Anna con todo el dolor el alma por echar a su hermana de esa forma, pero era lo mejor, sino Hans se pendía mas furioso

-**está bien, si no quieres que este aquí, me voy**- dijo Elsa llorando, luego, antes de irse miro a Hans y le dijo:

-**mas te vale que no me entere, que alguna vez le has puesto un dedo a encima a mi hermana, porque si no soy capaz de matarte. Te voy a vigilar de cerca**- y con eso último Elsa se fue

_**Fin del flash back.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo, gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado:D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**tadaaaa... aqui les dejo el capitulo 6, gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**Capitulo 6**

Elsa estaba desesperada, ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, y sabía que era por su marido Hans, por más que ella le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Finalmente llego un día en el que Elsa no aguantaba más y decidió, terminar con todo esto por la buenas o por las malas, su corazón ya no soportaba más dolor al ver a su hermana siendo infeliz, así que decidió llamara a Anna y engañarla para que vaya hasta su casa, con algún pretexto urgente del trabajo.

-**hola Anna, como estas?-** saludo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Anna, por alguna razón a Anna ya no le gustaba que Elsa la abrasara, y eso entristecía profundamente a Elsa

**-bien Elsa, y tú?-** dijo Anna con un tono vacio de emociones

-**no me mientas mas Anna, estoy harta de que me ocultes cosas, porque ya no eres mi hermanita que vivía sonriendo, y alegrando la vida de todo el mundo con sus sola presencia?, a quien le encantaba dar abrazos apretados y cariñosos?, se que algo está mal Anna, y quiero que me digas en este instante, que te está pasando. Ya no lo soporto mas, no puedo ver mas así a mi amada hermana, me muero de la angustia todos los días, al no saber que te está pasando, ya no me hablas como antes, no me abrasas como antes, no entiendo que pasó Anna, por favor explícame!-** dijo Elsa desesperada, esperando una respuesta sincera.

-**no me pasa nada Elsa, solo estoy cansada, ya deja de meterte en mi vida, estoy cansada, consíguete tu propia vida y déjame en paz!-**dijo Anna alterada.

Elsa sintió esas palabras como un cuchillo, clavándose en su corazón, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, pero Elsa sabía que su hermana no era así, sabía que en el fondo su hermana no se sentía de esa manera, por esa misma razón decidió ir hasta las últimas consecuencias para averiguar que le estaba pasando en realidad a su hermana.

-**como quieres que no me meta en tu vida Anna, tu eres mi vida, mi mundo, la única persona que me importa, la persona a la que más amo, y me pides que no me meta en tu vida!. Yo tengo que saber lo que te está pasando Anna, por favor te lo suplico, confía en mí, soy tu hermana por el amor de dios!-**dijo Elsa desesperada agarrando a su hermana por los brazos, para que esta la mirara a los ojos. En ese instante Anna puso un gesto de dolor en su cara y Elsa noto eso, se pregunto por qué lo había hecho ya que su agarre era muy suave, y en ese instante se le vino el mundo abajo pensando lo peor, pero antes de precipitarse decidió corroborar primero.

**-ya suéltame Elsa!-** dijo Anna soltándose violentamente del agarre de su hermana

**-Anna ven aquí, y quítate la camisa**-dijo Elsa en un tono serio.

Como Elsa vio que su hermana no se acercaba, decidió ir buscarla y quitarle la camisa, aunque fuera por la fuerza. Anna no pudo soportar más el dolor que sintió al forcejear con su hermana, cuando está trato de quitarle la camisa, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. En ese instante Elsa logro quitarle la camisa, solo para quedar en estado de shock horrorizada por todos los cortes, golpes y moretones que tenía su hermana por todas partes. Elsa cayó de rodillas junto a su hermana abrasándola suavemente, para no causarle más dolor, y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, pidiéndole disculpas por no protegerla entre sollozos. "_Hans eres un hijo de puta, como te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, te juro que no va a haber rincón en esta tierra donde puedas esconderte de mí_" pensó Elsa con una rabia que la carcomía por dentro

**-Anna discúlpame por favor, discúlpame por no protegerte, todo esto es mi culpa, soy una terrible hermana, lo siento tanto, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, soy una idiota!-**murmuro Elsa entre sollozos, lo suficientemente alto para que Anna pudiera escucharla.

**-no Elsa, esto no es tu culpa tu eres una maravillosa hermana, siempre cuidándome y tratando de protegerme, todo esto es mi culpa, por no haberte hecho caso, tenias razón no tenía ni idea con que calce de monstruo me estaba casando, perdóname por favor!- **dijo Anna gritando llorando junto a su hermana, abrasándola más fuerte y cerca de ella, aunque le casara dolor. De alguna manera, ahora se sentía más aliviada de que Elsa descubriera la verdad, del horror que había estad pasando desde que se caso con ese monstruo. Anna aún tenía esperanzas de que, con el hijo que venía en camino, las cosas cambiaran para bien, ella estaba contenta pero, incluso después de decirle a Hans de la feliz noticia, él seguía golpeándola y mal tratándola, pero ella seguía pensando que quizá cuando el niño naciera, las cosas cambiarían para bien.

-**Anna, porque no me dijiste, es que a caso no confías en mi, ni siquiera puedo imaginar, desde cuando ese maldito te maltrata, te juro que cuando lo vea lo voy a matar**- dijo Elsa angustiada.

-**no Elsa por favor, no le hagas nada, no te lo dije, porque tenía miedo de como pudieras reaccionar, aparte estabas muy ocupada y cansada por la empresa, y no quería causarte más problemas, perdóname**- dijo Anna abrasando una vez más a su hermana

-**ohh Anna, cómo pudiste pensar que me causarías problemas, tu eres mi vida, mi prioridad, ahora solo tengo ganas de matar a ese maldito. Anna por dios tienes que separarte de inmediato, yo no voy a permitir que vuelvas a tu casa con ese psicópata, me oyes!-**dijo Elsa furiosa.

**-no Elsa yo no puedo separarme de él**- dijo Anna resignada

**-porque no Anna, el te maltrata, tú no eres feliz, que es lo que no te permite separarte de ese imbécil!-** dijo Elsa indignada

-**es que...es que estoy embarazada, y estoy segura que cuando el niño nazca todo va a cambiar para mejor y sé que Hans lo va a amar y vamos a ser muy felices**- dijo Anna con ilusión.

Elsa con una mezcla entre tristeza y felicidad abraso a su hermana cariñosa mente y le dio un beso en el vientre.

-**Anna yo no me voy a arriesgar a que sigas viviendo con ese enfermo y te siga golpeando, esperando a que nazca el bebe. Si él te sigue golpeando de esta manera, podrías perder al bebe y peor aún podría matarte y me niego a perderte en las manos de esa basura. Te diré que vamos a hacer, te vas a venir a vivir con migo hasta que nazca el bebe, así yo puedo estar segura de que no te va a poner un dedo mas encima y luego de que el bebe haya nacido, si él no cambia para bien te divorcias definitivamente. Mañana mismo me acompañaras la policía a denunciarlo por maltrato, para que no se pueda acercar más a ti**.- remato Elsa

-**no Elsa, no lo puedes denunciar, es el padre de mi hijo!-** dijo Anna desesperada

-**no me importa, lo que te ha hecho es un crimen y debe pagar. Elige; es eso, o voy y lo mato yo con mis propias manos**- dijo Elsa enojada

Anna sabia, que su hermana iba muy enserio, y no iba a permitir que la única persona que le importaba, se ensuciara las manos por ella. Así que no le quedo otra opción que aceptar denunciar a su esposo por maltrato domestico.

-**está bien Elsa, mañana iremos a la policía**- dijo abrasando a su hermana

**-de acuerdo ahora, vamos hasta tu casa para buscar tus cosas, hoy mismo vuelves a vivir con Eugene y con migo**-dijo Elsa agarrando su abrigo y las llaves

-**está bien**- dijo Anna algo nerviosa. Elsa noto lo alterada que estaba su hermana.

-**no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, no voy a permitir que nada les pase a ti ni a mi sobrinito**- dijo Elsa abrasando a su hermana y haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares en su espalda para calmarla lo más suave que pudo para no lastimar la. Anna le devolvió el abrazo.

Antes de partir Elsa, para ser precavida le dejo una nota a Eugene, contándole, no con mucho detalle, lo de Anna, y pidiéndole que si se demoraban las fuera a buscar a casa de Anna.

Ni bien Elsa termino la nota, ambas hermanas se dirigieron al auto de Elsa, si bien Anna no vivía muy lejos, ya era de noche y no era seguro que caminaran solas por las calles, aparte tenían que cargar todas las cosas de Anna ya que se iba a quedar por un largo tiempo con Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7

**aquí**** les dejo el próximo capitulo, espero que les guste :D. Advertencia de lenguaje fuerte, con escenas violentas y sangrientas.**

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Elsa aparco su coche en la puerta de Anna, su intención era bajar con ella a ayudarla, pero Anna la detuvo.

-**quédate aquí cuidando el auto, yo vuelvo enseguida, no tengo muchas cosas**- dijo Anna

-**pero no está Hans en la casa?, quiero bajar con tigo**-dijo Elsa preocupada

-**no, su auto no está, así que supongo que todavía no llego**- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

-**está bien, pero si no estás aquí en 15 minutos bajo a buscarte- **dijo Elsa seriamente

-**está bien Elsa**- dijo Anna con una sonrisa. Su hermana era tan sobre protectora con ella, ella era la única persona que la hacía sentir así de protegida.

Elsa se quedo en el auto controlando los minutos del reloj, mientras Anna abría la puerta de su casa.

Anna prosiguió a serrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero sin llave. Todo estaba obscuro, tal como lo había dejado. Pero de repente alguien que no fue ella, prendió las luces. Anna quedo en estado de shock al ver que era Hans sentado en el sofá de la sala principal. Hans se levanto y le dio un beso en los labios a Anna como saludo de bienvenida, Anna trato de actuar lo mejor que pudo para aparentar ser feliz de volver a su casa y fu a su cuarto apurada, tenía que apresurare al empacar antes de que Elsa bajara, no quería que ella y Hans se cruzaran, no quería que le pasara nada a su hermana por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

**-que tarde que volviste, donde estabas**?- exigió Hans

**-Elsa me llamo hoy, y me dijo que se sentía mal, así que fui a ver como estaba**- dijo Anna algo nerviosa por mentir, no sabía si Hans le iba a creer.

-**y tu auto? Pensé que no estabas porque no lo vi en la entrada**- pregunto Anna cambiando de tema.

-**está en el taller**-dijo Hans secamente

**-que haces con ese bolso, a donde te crees que vas, sin mi permiso?- **exigió Hans furioso

-**no nada, solo me voy a quedar esta noche con Elsa para cuidarla, es que tiene mucha fiebre y me preocupa**- dijo Anna nerviosa

-**quien te crees que eres, llego a mi casa y no estás, ni siquiera está la cena preparada, y ahora pretendes ir con la imbécil de tu hermana y dejarme solo, que clase de esposa eres?!-** dijo Hans gritando y tirando una lámpara contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Luego se acerco a Anna golpeándola tan duro en su mejilla, que perdió el equilibro y callo dándose la cabeza contra la pared tan duro, que se le comenzó a nublar la vista.

**-por favor Hans, para, estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo**- dijo Anna llorando desesperada para defender la vida de su hijo. Hans no la escucho y le dio una patada en el vientre. Luego fue hasta su meza de luz, donde guardaba su cuchillo favorito con la escusa de que era por seguridad.

Mientras tanto Elsa esperaba en su auto muy preocupado. Ya habían pasado los 15 minutos, y como había dicho, se bajo del auto para ir a buscar a su hermana. De repente escucho ruidos raros provenientes de la casa de su hermana, y en ese momento se maldijo por no haberla acompañado a su hermana hasta su casa, apresurando su andar, tratando de no pensar lo peor, se dirigió hasta la habitación principal, encontrándose con la escena de su hermana tirada en el piso agarrándose el vientre, algo desorientada y llorando, y Hans parada frente a ella con un cuchillo.

**-HANS!-** grito Elsa para llamar su atención y alejarlo de su hermana

**-ohh! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos, que a mi adorable cuñada**-Dijo Hans burlándose.

-**como puedes hacerle esto a mi hermana, TÚ ESPOSA, está embarazada imbécil, está esperando un hijo TUYO**-grito Elsa con el absurdo intento de hacerlo entrar en razón

Anna algo desorientada, logro ver borrosa mente a su hermana parada frente de Hans

-**Elsa.?.-**dijo Anna en vos baja

**-y tú crees que a mí me importa el bastardo, que lleva ahí dentro, no me interesa, seguro que si naciera, sería tan mal hijo, como ella es tan mala esposa- **dijo Hans sin emoción en su rostro.

Anna al escuchar eso, en ese instante comprendió, que aunque naciera su hijo, su marido no lo iba a amar, y eso hizo perder toda esperanza de Anna de algún día ser feliz con Hans y su hijo y se arrepintió profundamente de haberse casado con él.

-**eres un miserable, tú no te mereces ni a mi hermana ni a mi sobrino en tu vida, NO TE LOS MERECES**- grito Elsa segada por el odio.

-**tu sobrino?, que dices, tú no tienes ningún sobrino, ni lo vas a tener, porque en este mismo instante, el único sobrino que pudiste haber tenido va a desaparecer, los voy a matar a los dos juntos, y tu vas a presenciar todo y vas a quedar completamente sola- **dijo Hans con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, dándose vuelta para dirigirse hacia Anna, dispuesto a cumplir con lo que acababa de decir.

-**ni se te ocurra tocarla, escoria!**- dijo Elsa con una rabia acecina que la invadió en ese mismo instante, decidió tirarse en contra de Hans; ella no permitiría que le tocara un solo pelo más a su hermana.

Hans se sorprendió ante la actitud tan camicace de su cuñada, pero luego termino riendo ante tal decisión tan estúpida; el tenia la fuerza y el cuchillo de su lado. Hans y Elsa forcejearon algunos minutos, evidentemente el tamaño y músculos de Hans le quitaba toda la posibilidad de ganar a Elsa, pero Elsa no se quedo atrás, estaba cargada de adrenalina. Entre ellos se estaban llenando de cortes superficiales producidos por el cuchillo por el constante forcejeo.

**-HANS, BASTA DEJA A MI HERMANA!-** grito Anna tratando de detenerlo, con el temor en sus ojos de que su hermana resulte herida.

En un determinado momento el forcejeo seso, y en ese instante llego Eugene, ya preocupado que hacia un buen rato que la rubia no iba a su casa.

Anna y Eugene aterrados miraban esperando a que Hans y Elsa se separaran, para ver quién de los dos había resultado herido por el grande cuchillo.

Al separarse, Hans, con una sonrisa fría, miro incrédulo a Elsa, como se tambaleaba, a punto de caer al suelo, por la rápida pérdida de sangre.

Elsa saco el cuchillo de su cuerpo rápidamente, y gimió de dolor, cayendo al suelo cerca de inmediato.

-**ELSAAA!-** grito Anna horrorizada viendo a su hermana herida, al borde de la muerte.

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el proximo, aprobecho para agradecer a las personas que ocuparon de su tiempo para leer mi historia, estoy muy agradecida en verdad. gracias :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí**** les dejo este nuevo capitulo,espero que lo disfruten, y espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Aunque por el momento es algo trágica(excesivamente como a mi me gusta), el momento de final va a ser feliz, porque no me gustan los finales triste, aparte de que los personajes se lo merece, ya que por el momento, los estoy haciendo pasar un muy mal rato.**

**Capitulo 8**

Eugene no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse en contra de Hans, ahora sí, la pelea seria más justa, por los tamaños similares de los dos hombres, Eugene decidió arrastrarlo a golpes hasta la sala, para alejarlo del las hermanas, confiando en que Anna llamaría a una ambulancia para Elsa, urgentemente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraban las hermanas, Anna ve a Elsa tirada en el piso, perdiendo mucha sangre y de inmediato, el peor escenario se presento en su mente. con mucho esfuerzo, debido a los golpes que le dio Hans, se levanto lo mas rápido posible, para ir al lado de su hermana. Al acercarse a ella, observo rápidamente su herida, y todo lo que pudo ver, fue sangre que emanaba rápidamente de esta, sin parar como un rió. Esto no era bueno, Elsa estaba perdiendo mucha sangre en muy poco tiempo, luego miro el rostro de su hermana, que luchaba por permanecer consiente, su flequillo estaba húmedo por el sudor de su frente y su respiración era superficial y acelerada; como si el aire que respiraba no fuera suficiente.

-**Elsa, quédate con migo, no te duermas ok? todo va a estar bien, te vas a poner bien, yo estoy aqui para cuidarte**- dijo Anna con la vos mas dulce que pudo poner, para calmar a su hermana

-**A...nna…estas bien, ...te duele la panza?**-pregunto Elsa débil pero preocupada, al ver a su hermana agarrase el vientre.

-**shhh, no hables Elsa, estoy bien no te preocupes**-dijo Anna presionando la herida de su hermana para evitar que perdiera la menor cantidad de sangre posible. En ese instante Elsa gimió de dolor al sentir las manos de su hermana, presionar su herida.

-**lo siento, lo siento Elsa, voy llamar a la ambulancia, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien, solo quédate despierta, quédate con migo**-finalizo Anna llorando y tomando su celular para llamar inmediatamente a la emergencia.

-**ES UNA EMERGENCIA POR FAVOR MI HERMANA FUE HERIDA DE GRAVEDAD CON UN CUCHILLO!-** Anna prosiguió a darles la dirección y corto deseando que llegaran lo antes posible.

Anna ahora con la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo, estaba llorando y presionando la herida de su hermana, cada vez con más fuerza, viendo como cada vez más se desvanecía el brillo de los ojos de Elsa; Anna estaba muy preocupada y asustada, temía perder a su hermana. "_esto no puede estar pasando, Elsa por favor quédate con migo, eres lo único que tengo, lo siento tanto, todo es mi culpa...como siempre, si yo te hubiese escuchado, no estaría a punto de perderte en este momento, soy una imbécil, estoy a punto de perder a la persona que mas amo, por mi estupidez, todo porque ella se preocupa por mi, a pesar de que yo la he ignorado los últimos meses, eres demasiado buena para mi Elsa, todavía no puedo entender porque me quieres tanto_" pensó Anna.

-**Anna...como... estas?, estas herida?-** pregunto Elsa débil pero preocupada, de nuevo.

-**Elsa estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, no hables, guarda tus energías**- dijo Anna entre sollozos acariciando el rostro de su hermana, ahora mas pálida que de costumbre

-**eso no es cierto...el te volvió a pegar...perdóname... Anna por no... protegerte-** dijo Elsa levantando su mano con dificultad para acariciar la mejilla morada de su hermana, que Hans había golpeado tan duro hace unos momentos. Anna no lo podía creer, incluso en estos momento en los que la vida de Elsa misma estaba en riesgo, ella seguía dándole prioridad a la vida de Anna_." Dios mío Elsa por favor no te mueras, no sé qué haría sin ti, te amo demasiado, si tu no estas no se que __haría_" pensó Anna.

-**Elsa por favor no hables, tienes que estar tranquila, solo, por favor... no te vayas, no me dejes, tu tienes que vivir, aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer juntas, prometo nunca mas desobedecerte, solo... no te vayas, te necesito hermana**- dijo Anna desesperada abrasando a su hermana como si fuera la última vez

**-no te preocupes Anna, voy a estar bien, nunca te voy a dejar sola, te amo demasiado**- dijo Elsa finalmente con sus últimas energías desmayándose en los brazos de Anna

**-Els...a? ELSA, ELSA, POR FAVOR RESISTE, NO ME DEJES**-grito Anna desesperada sacudiendo a su hermana delicadamente para no poner más en peligro su vida.

En ese instante Anna logro escuchar las sirenas aliviada, dejando a su hermana, delicadamente en el suelo para ir a buscar a los para médicos, e indicarles el camino hasta su hermana.

Anna al pasar por la sala para ir hasta la puerta principal, vio como Hans yacía inconsciente en el suelo, por un golpe intenso que le dio Eugene. Eugene lucia todo golpeado y se veía algo mareado de tanto golpe recibió, pero evidentemente él fue más fuerte.

Anna hizo pasar a los para médicos inmediatamente, hasta su cuarto donde yacía su hermana inconsciente. Los para médicos al salir de la casa con Elsa en camilla, también preguntaron por el hombre inconsciente en la sala, y Anna les respondió que él era el criminal, que estaba esperando a que la policía viniera por él.

Eugene le ofreció a Anna quedarse con Hans hasta que viniera la policía, así ella podía ir en la ambulancia con su hermana, Anna muy agradecida acepto.

Elsa fue llevada urgentemente a la sala de emergencia, la operación duro al rededor de 3 horas, pero finalmente los médicos salieron, dispuestos a dar noticias al familiar de la paciente

-**señorita Arendall, la operación de su hermana fue muy complicada, perdió mucha sangre, así que las próximas 24hs serán decisivas, ahora ella se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, pero si dios quiere mañana, ella pasara a una sala de cuidados medios y podrá verla, tenga mucha fe señorita, ya que esta noche es decisiva**- dijo el médico a Anna finalmente, retirándose y dejando a la pelirroja llorando inconsolable.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutando y disculpen por hacer pasar a Elsa(mi personaje favorito) por semejante situación, es que solo estoy tratando de demostrar las dimensiones de su amor hacia su hermana, y lo que es capaz de hacer por ella. Desde que vi la película Frozen, me quedo esa imagen de Elsa, de que todo lo que quiere ella, es proteger a su hermana, por eso se encerró tanto tiempo en su cuarto y fue capaz de hacer semejante sacrificio por ella.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y si algo les incomoda o no les gusta hagan melo saber, es bueno tenerlo en cuenta para próximas historias; tambien hacepto sujerencias para esta historia, beso :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola :D, aquí me presento con un nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 9**

Al otro día Anna no se había despegado de Elsa, a pesar de que solo la podía ver por un cristal y no la pudiera tocar. Anna estaba más aliviada, porque ya habían pasado 24 horas y su hermana seguía estable dentro de todo.

En determinado momento una pardee médicos entraron a la sala donde estaba Elsa, para chequear sus signos vitales, además de otras cosas. Cuando los médicos finalmente salieron, el mismo medico que hablo ayer con Anna de cómo había salido la operación su hermana, se dirigió hacia ella con media sonrisa en la cara, eso a Anna la lleno de alivio, ya que parecía una buena señal de que su hermana estaba fuera de peligro.

**-señorita Arendell, me da mucho gusto comunicarle, que su hermana se encuentra más estable y ya podremos pasarla a una habitación de cuidados medios. Si gusta acompañarme, le mostrare donde queda la habitación de su hermana-** dijo el doctor señalando el camio para Anna

Anna se encontraba ya en la habitación, esperando a que las enfermeras trajeran a su hermana. En cuanto vio la camilla de Elsa entrar por la puerta, Anna comenzó a llorar de emoción y un poco de tristeza al ver a su hermana en ese estado por su culpa

" _ohh Elsa lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname, te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para meter en la cárcel a ese desgraciado_" pensó Anna.

Pasaron las horas y Elsa no despertaba, era entendible ya que estaba sedada para que no sintiera dolor. Anna no se separo ni un momento de su hermana. Le hablaba y le decía cosas felices a pesar de que estuviera inconsciente; siempre dicen que hablarle a los pacientes aunque no estén consientes, ayuda a su recuperación. Anna la acariciaba y la besaba cada tanto, en los momentos que se le cruzaba por su mente, que estuvo a punto de perder, a la persona más maravillosa del mundo por culpa de un imbécil.

Eugene llamo al celular de Anna para preguntar cómo estaba Elsa y para comunicarle que Hans en este momento estaba en la cárcel, pero como no tenían suficientes pruebas, no lo podrían retener mucho tiempo encerrado. Anna quedo decepcionada ante la noticia, pero en esos momentos solo le importaba el bien estar de su hermana.

Al otro día Elsa abrió lentamente los ojos, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, por la gran cantidad de puntos que llevaba en el vientre. Al instante esa mueca fue cambiada por una débil sonrisa, al ver la cara de su hermana apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados, sobre la cama de Elsa. Esta le cepillo el flequillo de su frente, como gesto de cariño, Anna sintió eso y al instante se despertó, dibujándose le una sonrisa al ver a su hermana despierta, ver esos hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa delicada de Elsa era todo lo que Anna necesitaba, para ser feliz.

-**ELSA! Me alegra que hayas despertado, estaba tan preocupada, por favor, no te vayas nunca de mi lado, te amo tanto Elsa, tanto tanto tanoooo**-dijo Anna llorando y abrasando delicadamente a su hermana. Elsa no pudo más que sonreír conmovida ante esa reacción tan cariñosa e infantil de su hermana. Le alegraba tanto ver a su hermana, siendo tan cariñosa como era antes.

-**Anna, a mí también me alegra mucho verte, ya no me dabas un abraso tan cariñoso como este, desde hace ya un buen rato, te amo tanto tanto tantoo Anna**- dijo Elsa tratando de imitar a su hermana en lo último.

Las palabras de Elsa rompieron el corazón de Anna, era cierto, hacia mucho que no la abrasaba, porque no quería que ella se enterar de los golpes que Hans le daba. No tenia ni idea de porque se había comportado de esa manera tan desagradable con su hermana, ni por que soporto tanto maltrato de parte de Hans; quizá fue porque aun le quedaba una mínima esperanza de que Hans cambiara de actitud para con ella, pero evidentemente fu muy ingenua, ya que al parecer no era ese muchacho dulce que creía, con el que había estado saliendo durante un año, y se arrepentía profundamente de haber sido tan egoísta, porque ahora por su culpa, la única persona que le importaba y que de verdad amaba, era la única que había resultado realmente herida y la que se estaba llevando la peor parte de todo esto, y no solo estuvo a punto de perder su vida por ella, sino que también la había estado rechazando hace meses, sin abrazarla, sin besara, sin darle siquiera una palabra de cariño, y rompiendo todas las promesas que le había hecho antes de casarse, y Elsa no desistía nunca y siempre la iba a buscar, sin importar que tan mal se sintiera por el rechazo de Anna, que para ella era como el dolor de una daga en el corazón.

**-lo siento tanto Elsa, por favor discúlpame, por no abrasarte, por favor perdonadme, nunca deje de amarte, solo estaba asustada, y no me daba cuenta de lo mal que tu la estabas pasando, pero necesito que sepas que eres la persona más importante en mi vida y te amo más que a nada en este mundo, no sé lo que haría sin ti**- dijo Anna con mirada suplicante agarrando las manos de su hermana y besándolas.

-**Anna, perdóname, no quise mencionar eso, yo sé perfectamente que no lo hiciste apropósito, no te preocupes, nunca dude de tu amor, y yo también te amo con locura, pero en eso de que soy la persona más importante te equivocas, ya que ahora tienes un precioso regalo en camino**-dijo Elsa tocando el vientre de Anna.

En ese instante, Anna no sabe porque, pero comenzó a sentir un dolor intenso en el vientre, recordando que pocos minutos antes de que Elsa llegara a rescatarla, Hans le había propinado una patada en su vientre. El dolor que Anna sentía en ese instante, era insoportable, Elsa noto eso enseguida.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, cargado de drama, y va a continuar así por un rato, nos vemos :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**hola, nuevamente. disculpen que me atrase un día en subir el capitulo, es que tuve un día muy complicado de trabajo, pero en fin, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de "quiero protegerte" bien cargado de drama y un poco de tragedia. Pobres hermanas, no tienen descanso che!, su vida es como en las telenovelas mexicanas(las cuales me encantan), una tragedia tras otra y así van a seguir hasta llegar al final, donde por fin van a poder encontrar paz, tranquilidad y felicidad por supuesto. Bueno no los molesto mas y los dejo con el capitulo, disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 10**

- **ANNA! que pasa, donde duele? -** Pregunte Elsa desesperada

**-me duele el vientre Elsa, me duele mucho, mi bebe Elsa, no quiero ****perder lo**- dijo Anna llorando adolorida.

Elsa toco el boto de auxilio para llamar a la enfermera, pero nadie venia, y su hermana no se podía mover, así que como pudo, se levanto, a pesar del dolor proveniente de su reciente herida; Al poner los pies desnudos en la loza fría, cayó al suelo de inmediato, por el dolor repentino. Anna no podía creer lo que su hermana estaba haciendo, era una locura, hasta en las mas mínimas cosas su hermana Elsa la ponía primero a ella antes que todo.

-**ELSA!, que haces, estás loca, estas muy grave todavía, se te va a abrir la herida!**- dijo Anna asustada. Ya era demasiado tarde la sangre empezó a traspasar la bata de hospital de su hermana. A Elsa eso no le importo, primero estaba el bienestar de su hermana. Se acerco como pudo hacia la puerta, haciéndole señas y gritándole a los médicos. En cuanto Elsa se percato de que los médicos se dirigían hacia su habitación, Elsa luchando por respirar, volvió al lado de su hermana quien estaba sentada en el sillón retorciéndose y llorando de dolor.

Anna miraba a Elsa que de a poco se acercaba a ella tan rápido como su herida se lo permitía.

-**Anna no te preocupes, los médicos están viniendo, todo va a estar bien, tu bebe va a estar bien, confía en mí**- dijo Elsa acariciando las manos de su hermana con una débil sonrisa para no preocupara, pero ella sentía que la pérdida de sangre la estaba por dejar nuevamente inconsciente, nublándole de apoco la vista. Anna noto esto de inmediato, preocupada por la salud de su hermana.

**-ELSA! Estas perdiendo mucha sangre, porque hiciste eso, eres una inconsciente, no te muevas, por favor no me dejes, quédate con migo!**- grito Anna agarrando como pudo a su hermana a punto de desmayarse

-**no te preocupes por mí, quédate quieta los médicos ya viene, no me va a pasar nada, voy a estar bien, te lo prometo**- dijo Elsa con una débil sonrisa.

Anna vio a 2 médicos entrar con una camilla extra, uno de los médicos le quito a Elsa de sus brazos casi desmayada, diciendo cosas incoherentes, mientras que el otro médico, agarro a Anna en brazos y la puso en la camilla, Anna rápidamente le dijo que estaba embarazada y que le dolía el vientre por un golpe, antes de desmayarse por el dolor.

Al otro día Anna despertó en un cuarto de hospital, y al instante recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse. Instintivamente llamo al nombre de su hermana, quien para su sorpresa estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, al lado de ella.

**-ANNA!, me alegra que despertaras, estaba tan preocupada**-dijo Elsa llorando y besando la mano de su hermana, ya que no podía saltar y abrasarla.

**-Elsa, no llores, estoy bien, no te preocupes**- dijo Anna secando las lagrimas, conmovida por la preocupación de su hermana.

****-estás segura que estas bien, no te duele nada verdad?-****pregunto Elsa aun preocupada

**-no, en serio no me duele nada**- dijo Anna con un tono dulce para tranquilizar a su hermana.

Anna de inmediato se acordó que la razón por la que estaba ahí en esa cama, fue por un dolor fuerte en su estomago, y al instante pensó en su bebe.

-**Elsa, mi bebe está bien verdad**?- pregunto Anna con un tono de preocupación.

**-no lo sé Anna, el médico vendrá en cualquier momento con tus análisis, pero no te preocupes, se que todo va a estar bien**- dijo Elsa tratando de tranquilizarla.

En ese instante entra el médico con un papel en sus manos. Por esas casualidades de la vida, el médico que entro, fue el mismo medico que la había mantenido informada sobre la situación de Elsa.

**-señorita Arendell, me alegro de verla, vengo a informarle sobre el resultado de los análisis, no se preocupe su bebe está bien, pero me temo que debidó al golpe, la probabilidad de que lo pierda haciendo alguna clase de esfuerzo, es mayor, por eso debo decirle, que a partir de ahora hasta que el ultimo día de embarazo, usted deberá hacer el mayor reposo posible, eso significa quedare durante los próximos meses en cama, y solo poder levantarse para comer e ir al baño**-dijo el doctor

**-y en cuanto a usted-** mirando a Elsa

-**por cometer semejante imprudencia de levantarse como si nada, después de recibir una herida de arma blanca casi mortal, me temo que debe compartir el mismo destino que su hermana y estar al menos 3 meses en reposo. Bueno ahora las dejo solas, dentro de un rato volveré, para que me puedan hacer todas las preguntas que deseen**- culmino el doctor para luego retirarse.

-**viste Anna, te dije que el bebe estaría bien, ahora todo va a estar bien, ya todo termino, ahora en adelante los voy a cuidar a ti y al bebe, voy a ser todo lo posible para que sean felices, te lo prometo-**dijo Elsa con ternura y determinación en su vos, colocando su cabeza en las rodillas de su hermana

**- si** **tienes razón Elsa, yo también te voy a cuidar a ti y al bebe de ahora en adelante, y voy a ser todo lo posible para hacerlos felices, porque tú te lo mereces, te mereces todo lo mejor del mundo, eres la persona más maravillosa que existe para mí**- dijo Anna acariciando la cabeza de su hermana y viendo como esta empezaba a llorar.

-**te amo tanto Anna, yo no necesito que hagas nada, con el simple hecho de estar a mi lado y ver tu sonrisa todos los días soy la persona más feliz del mundo**-dijo Elsa sonriéndose a su hermana con aún lagrimas en los ojos.

**-yo también te amo un montón Elsa, yo ya soy feliz al escuchar tu dulce voz, ver tus hermosos ojos llenos de bondad y tu cálida sonrisa, es todo lo que necesito**- dijo Anna arrimándose a la mejilla de su hermana para depositar un dulce beso.

ok, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutando ;D, por favor cometen, nesecito motivacion para seguir escribiendo, me llena mucho de alegria ller de sus comentarios ;D


	11. Chapter 11

**holaa ;), disculpen la demora, pero ya esta aqui la continuacion del capitulo anterior, disfruten beso**

**Capitulo 11**

Un pardee días depuse, Anna y Elsa ya estaban en la comodidad de su hogar. Decidieron quedarse en el mismo cuarto, al menos durante los meses que tuvieran que hacer reposo, ya que no querían estar separadas y decidieron compartir todo el tiempo que pudieran para compensar estos últimos meses de calvario para ambas.

Eugene ahora era su mucamo personal, ya que ellas no podían hacer casi nada, el les cocinaba, limpiaba la casa, hacia las compras, y las atendía en todo lo que las hermanas pidieran. Elsa confiaba tanto en el, que incluso, le pidió por favor que por un corto tiempo, la suplantara en la empresa, aunque ella seguiría llevando la administración de la misma, desde su casa.

Gracias a la investigación más profunda de los policías, lograron encontrar culpable a Hans por casi asesinar a Elsa, y por violencia domestica contra Anna, por lo que el juez sentencio que Hans tenía como para una estadía en la cárcel de 15 a 20 años, según su comportamiento. Anna y Elsa ahora estaban felices, pero sobre todo tranquilas, al saber que Hans no podía hacerles más nada tras las rejas.

-**buenos días hermanita-** dijo Anna abrasando a su hermana por detrás, colocando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cabeza de su hermana, y besándole la mejilla.

-**buenos días Anna-** respondió Elsa, ahora enfrentando a su hermana, pero aun manteniéndose abrasadas.

Anna noto como la remera de Elsa estaba un poco manchada de sangre, y se alarmo.

**-ELSA!, tu herida... esta sangrando-**dijo Anna levantando la remera a su hermana para corroborar más de cerca la gravedad del sangrado.

**-Anna, tranquila, el doctor dijo que era normal, no te preocupes, solo tengo que cambiar el vendaje, es todo**-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hermana.

**-lo siento tano Elsa, todo esto que te paso, es por mi culpa**- dijo Anna con una mirada de profunda tristeza en su cara.

-**eso no es cierto Anna, no voy a permitir que te culpes por algo que hizo Hans, por favor no hablemos mas de esto, este es nuestro momento de ser felices y dejar atrás las preocupaciones, en este momento estoy tan feliz de haber amanecido a tu lado como cuando éramos pequeñas**-dijo Elsa con una tierna sonrisa colocando su mano en la mejilla de Anna.

-**está bien, tienes razón Elsa, yo también estoy muy feliz de estar aquí con tigo. Elsa puedo al menos limpiar tu herida?-** pidió permiso Anna.

-**no, no quiero que veas la herida Anna**- dijo Elsa advirtiendo a su hermana.

-**por favor, quiero cuidarte, déjame limpiarla-** dijo Anna insistente.

**-está bien, pero con una condición**- dijo Elsa.

-**si la que sea**-dijo Anna con ojitos suplicantes.

**-si la herida te impresiona, por favor dime, no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que te asustes**-dijo Elsa preocupada por la reacción de su hermana.

**-sí, te lo prometo, pero no te preocupes Elsa, nada de ti me asusta, ni me podría asustar-**dijo Anna con una cálida sonrisa.

Anna prosiguió ir hasta el baño para ir a buscar el botiquín con todo lo necesario, y un paño mojado con agua tibia para limpiar la sangre seca.

Ahora Anna estaba sobre la cama de rodillas al costado de Elsa quien estaba estirada boca arriba un poco nerviosa. Cuando Anna estuvo a punto de levantar la remera de Elsa para proseguir a cambiar el vendaje, Elsa la detuvo.

-**Que pasa Elsa?- **dijo Anna sorprendida.

**-estás segura que quieres hacer esto, enserio no es necesario, lo puedo hacer yo sola-** dijo Elsa tratando de convence a su hermana de que no lo hiciera.

-**si Elsa, estoy segura, y a partir de hoy yo te voy a cambiar el vendaje todas las veces que sean necesarios, hasta que estés mejor, me escuchaste**-dijo Anna con determinación.

-**está bien, lo que tu digas**-dijo Elsa suspirando resignada, su hermana era terca como una mula, y nada de lo que ella dijera iba a hacerla cambiar de idea.

Anna prosiguió a levantar con cuidado la remera sucia de su hermana, al levantar la vio una gran gasa que cubría todo el centro de su abdomen. La venda tenía un gran manchón rojo al medio con los bordes blancos. Lo siguiente que Anna hizo fue sacar cuidadosamente los adhesivos al rededor de la venda. Cuando Anna estuvo por levantar la gasa sucia, antes miro a su hermana, quien estaba con la mirada fija en el techo. Anna al principio no entendía porque Elsa no quería que ella viera un pequeño corte, eso no la impresionaba, pero al levantar la gasa al instante entendió a Elsa, quien ya seguramente había visto muchas veces, su herida y sabia de que hablaba cuando le advirtió a Anna que no era buena idea que ella la curara. Anna lo primero que hizo al ver la herida fu derramar lagrimas silenciosas, para que Elsa no la escuchara. No podía creer las dimensiones de la abertura en el abdomen de Elsa. A la vista estaba todavía la carne viva y se veía perfectamente el hilo negro que unía los dos extremos del tajo para que este no se volviera a abrir. Realmente Anna nunca pensó que la herida fuera tan grave hasta que la vio, realmente impresionaba, pero no le importaba, eso le había pasado por su culpa, lo mínimo que podía hacer era ayudar a curar a su hermana. En estos momentos se odiaba a ella misma por no haber escuchado a Elsa y haberse casado con el maldito de Hans, si ella no se hubiera casado, su amada hermana no habría pasado por todo este sufrimiento, Elsa no se merecía eso, toda la vida lo único que había hecho fue todo por ella y ella le pagaba de esta manera, desobedeciendo la y casándose con un completo extraño y a pesar de que la desobedeció ella siguió preocupándose y protegiéndola, hasta el punto de recibir una puñalada que era para ella y que encima casi la mata, Anna sentía que no había hecho nada para merecer una hermana tan buena.

-**Elsa voy a empezar, segura que no te va a doler?-** dijo Anna aun con lagrimas en los ojos, pero en su vos era imperceptible, por lo tanto, Elsa no se entero.

**-no está bien, voy a estar bien**- dijo Elsa con vos calmada y tranquilizadora para Anna.

Anna empezó pasando el paño húmedo suavemente por el abdomen blanco lechoso de Elsa para limpiar la sangre seca, Anna sabia que eso no dolía, o por lo menos eso se imaginaba, ya que ella nunca fue herida con tal magnitud, era imposible ponerse en el lugar de Elsa.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue mojar una gasa en una botella de alcohol y suavemente, pasarla directamente sobre la herida, para desinfectara, en ese momento Elsa tenso sus músculos y mostró un gesto de dolor.

**-discúlpame Elsa, lo siento, te duele mucho?-**pregunto Anna preocupada.

**-no, no, está bien solo arde un poco, es normal-**dijo Elsa tranquilizando a la menor.

Lo siguiente que Anna hizo fue aplicarle un ungüento que el doctor le recetó a Elsa, para que ayudara a la cicatrización y finalmente la vendó.

-**y...Como lo hice?** -Pregunto Anna ansiosa.

-**perfectamente hermanita, gracias**-dijo Elsa dándole un abraso a su hermana.

-**no te impresionó la herida Anna**?-pregunto Elsa intrigada.

**-no para nada, bueno está bien, solo un poco, pero no me importa yo lo único que quiero es que te cures rápido y que estés bien, es lo único que me importa-**dijo Anna animada.

**-está bien, y me vas a seguir curando?-**pregunto Elsa.

-**por supuesto que sí, me encanta cuidarte**- dijo Anna abrasando a su hermana con delicadeza.

**-haa eres tan buena hermanita, te amo**-dijo Elsa reforzando el abrazo.

**-y yo te amo a ti Elsa**- respondió Anna aun sin soltarse del abraso.

-**que quieres hacer ahora Elsa, aunque igual no tenemos mucha opción**- dijo Anna pensativa.

-**estoy un poco cansada, me gustaría dormir**- dijo Elsa frotándose los ojos. No hacía mucho que habían salido del hospital, y Elsa todavía no había recuperado toda su energía, era normal que estuviera cansada.

-**está bien yo me voy a quedar aquí con tigo cuidándote el sueño**- dijo Anna.

Elsa se acostó de lado, y Anna la abraso delicadamente por detrás, cuidando no tocar su herida, luego Anna comenzó a cantar delicadamente, y Elsa finalmente quedo dormida con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, nada podía ser más perfecto.

* * *

><p>bunoooo, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero que hayan disfrutado, beso :D, espero sus hermosos comentarios, buenos o malos, me motivan igual a seguir.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

_**6 MESES MAS TARDE**_

Anna estaba dormida profundamente en la cama de su hermana, ya con una panza muy abultada, ya tenía más de ocho meses, según los cálculos, solo faltaban un pardee semanas para el parto, su niña era muy inquieta, por lo visto iba a ser tan enérgica como la madre.

Luego de 3 meses Elsa ya había cicatrizando completamente su herida, dejándole una gran cicatriz de un tono más obscuro que el color de su piel, atravesándole el abdomen. Anna ya no tenía razón para seguir quedándose en la misma cama con Elsa, ya que esta no tendría que hacer mas reposo, pero Elsa se había negado a que Anna volviera a su habitación.

_**Flash back**_

-**els, tu ya no tienes que hacer mas reposo, quizás sea mejor que me vaya para mi cuarto, no quiero incomodarte**-anuncio Anna.

-**QUE?, no Anna tu no me incomodas, me encanta que te quedes con migo, por favor no te vayas**- pidió Elsa con ojos suplicantes.

**-enserio? No quieres que me vaya? Porque no?- **cuestiono Anna intrigada.

**-es que ya estoy acostumbrada a tu calor, y a ver crecer tu pancita de a poco, aparte no quiero quedarme sola**- dijo Elsa triste.

-**ohh! Hermanita, si me lo pides así, por supuesto que me quedo, eres la mejor**- dijo Anna abrasando a su hermana.

_**Fin del flash back**_

Elsa entro en su cuarto, para despertar a su hermana, ya que era la hora de cenar, pero al verla tan profundamente dormida, le dio pena despertarse, y decidió ir a hacerle compaña hasta que notara su presencia. Acostándose al lado de ella comenzó a acariciar la barriga de su hermana, amaba hacer eso, le encantaba besar y hablarle a su sobrinita, ella esperaba que tuviera la misma sonrisa y ojos alegres y brillosos de Anna.

Anna sintió la presencia de Elsa y despertó, colocando su mano sobre la de su hermana que seguía sobre su vientre.

**-Ey els**- dijo Anna en forma de saludo.

**-hola Anna como estas? La cena ya esta lista, prepare tu platillo favorito: lasaña**- dijo Elsa con emoción.

-**lo siento Elsa, es que no tengo hambre**- dijo Anna tocándose la panza.

**-como que no tienes hambre, que te pasa, te sientes mal?-**pregunto Elsa algo preocupada, ya era muy extraño que Anna no tuviera hambre.

-**Anna tienes la panza muy dura, no quieres que llame al médico?-**dijo Elsa tocando la panza de su hermana.

-**estoy bien els, es solo que siento que ya estoy por reventar y que ya no me entra mas nada**-dijo Anna riendo de ternura, ante las preocupaciones absurdas de su hermana." _Hay es tan tierna, se preocupa por cualquier cosa, como la adoro_" pensó Anna. Elsa había sido tan atenta con Anna durante su embarazo, como un buen esposo debía ser. Anna no contaba con la suerte de tener un esposo atento, pero si contaba con la suerte de tener a la hermana más maravillosa que pudiera pedir. Elsa había variado de roles a lo largo de toda su vida para con Anna, todo para que esta fuera lo más feliz posible. Comenzó como una maravillosa hermana, hasta que murieron sus padres, luego la cuidaba y sobreprotegía como una madre celosa y ahora durante su embarazo le cumplía todos sus caprichos como un esposo cariñoso debería hacerlo.

**-está bien, pero no quieres bajar a tomar un poco de aire aunque sea?-**pregunto Elsa.

**-está bien, ya estoy harta de estar siempre acostada**- dijo Anna con un pequeño puchero.

Elsa ayudo a su hermana a bajarse de la cama, con esfuerzo ya que su panza era enorme.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, Anna y Elsa salieron a fuera y se sentaron juntas en un sillón hamaca que tenían en la entrada.

-**donde esta Eugene?-** pregunto Anna.

**-ja para variar el señorito está en casa de Rapunzel, en vez de estar cuidando de nosotras- **dijo Elsa en tono de broma.

**-jajá pobre, lo vamos a volver loco entre tres mujeres**- río Anna recordando, que a veces el también salía a altas horas de la madrugada, para cumplir sus caprichos, sobre todo cuando Esla, no volvía hasta el otro día de trabajar. Elsa estaba muy ocupada últimamente, decía que quería dejar la mayor cantidad de cosas resueltas, antes de que naciera su sobrina, así tendría más horarios disponibles para ayudar a Anna.

-**oye Anna, ya pensaste en un nombre para tu bebe, ya está por nacer y todavía no me has dicho**- pregunto Elsa intrigada.

**-si ya lo pensé, hace un tiempo, pero no te lo pude decir porque has estado muy ocupada**- dijo Anna algo triste, ya que últimamente no veía mucho a su hermana.

**-oh!, lo siento tanto Anna, pero ahora me voy a tomar unas vacaciones después de que nazca la bebe, y voy a estar todo el día con tigo, entones... que nombre le vas a poner?-**pregunto Elsa de nuevo.

**-en serio vas a estar todo el día con migo, hay que alegría Elsa ya te estaba extrañando**- dijo Anna abrasando a su hermana.

- **le voy a poner Kate, el mismo nombre de nuestra madre-** dijo Anna emocionada.

**-enserio Anna, es muy bonito nombre, me encanta-** dijo Elsa sorprendida de la elección, y a la vez feliz.

**-Anna después de que nazca Kate, si quieres puedes volver a tu cuarto, o yo me voy para tu cuarto, como prefieras**- comunico Elsa.

-**qué?! Porque te vas?-**pregunto Anna decepcionada.

**-es que yo pensé que te gustaría estar a solas, con tu bebe y no quería molestarte-** dijo Elsa con una falsa sonrisa, en el fondo Elsa no quería estar sola, pero pensaba que Anna preferiría estar a solas con su bebe, y no quería incomodarla.

**-no Elsa, yo no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés con migo, por favor no te vayas**- dijo Anna suplicante.

-**enserio quieres que me quede**?-pregunto Elsa extrañada.

**-si no quiero estar sola en una cama tan grande, por favor quédate sii?-** dijo Anna con ojos de cachorro.

-**jajá está bien, no te preocupes me quedo con tigo, pero… Anna sabes que en algún momento vamos a tener que dejar de dormir juntas, sino nos vamos a mal acostumbrar**- dijo Elsa algo triste, pensando que no podía dormir para siempre con su hermana.

**-no por qué? si a ti no te molesta yo quiero dormir para siempre con tigo**- dijo Anna segura.

**-jajá, Anna sabes que no se puede, cuando consigas un novio que te ame y te cases, que vas a hacer, te saldrás de tu casa para venir a dormir con migo?-**dijo Elsa poniendo un ejemplo ridículo.

**-yo no quiero un marido, solo quiero a mi hermana**- dijo Anna con puchero.

**-Anna eres muy joven para decir algo así, tienes una vida entera por delante, estoy segura que en el futuro vas a encontrar a un hombre muy cariñoso que te ame y te respete como te mereces**-

**-Elsa, porque eres tan buena y me cuidas tanto?- **pregunto Anna de la nada.

-**que dices Anna? como no te voy a proteger y a cuidar, eres lo mas importare en mi vida, yo moriría si no estuvieras, realmente eres la única persona que me importa, yo no tendría razones suficientes para seguir si no estuvieras en mi vida, desde que mama murió, yo prometí cuidarte y hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacerte feliz!-** dijo Elsa algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-**Elsa eres tan buena, yo no te merezco, todos los malos momentos que vivimos, y todo el sufrimiento que pasaste fueron todos por mi culpa**- decía Anna llorando.

-**Anna, por favor no vuelvas a repetir que no me mereces, soy tu hermana mayor y está en mi instinto querer protegerte de todo mal, eres la persona más especial que tengo desde que naciste, antes de que nacieras, me sentía muy sola, pero luego llegaste tu, con tu sonrisa tan cálida y brillante como el sol, con esa actitud tan alegre y positiva de ver la vida, siempre me animabas cuando estaba triste y siempre venias con esa carita sonriente para que juguemos juntas. ****Recuerdo que un día, cuando eramos pequeñas y por alguna razón, no recuerdo bien cual, tuviste que salir con mama durante todo el día. Recuerdo haberme deprimido mucho, al no estar a tu lado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a siempre tenerte con migo, y no sabes lo terrible que fue para mi no tenerte cerca, ese fue un día muy gris para mi, sin colores, sin alegría, esas cosas que solo tu me podías mostrar. No quería comer, no quería hacer nada, solo sentarme en mi cuarto a esperar a que llegaras. Finalmente entre llantos me quede dormida, y no fue sino hasta el otro día, cuando me desperté, que mi sonrisa reapareció, al verte acostada, acurrucada como un angelito, contra mi y en ese mismo instante comprendí, que yo solo podría ser feliz, siempre y cuando tu estuvieras a mi lado y por esa misma razón decidí protegerte ya que yo siempre creí que era mi deber proteger a mi angelito, aunque en eso se me fuera la vida. Te amo demasiado Anna**- dijo Elsa abrasando a su hermana.

-**Elsa yo también te amo tanto, no sé qué haría sin ti, te juro no me importa nada en esta vida solo que estés tu**- dijo Anna emocionada por las palabras de su hermana.

Pasaron un rato abrasadas, cuando de repente Anna sintió algo húmedo entres sus piernas. Enseguida se dio cuenta que su bebe estaba por llegar.

-**Elsa!, rompí bolsa!-** grito Anna algo asustada.

* * *

><p>hasta aquí, el capitulo sentimental de hoy, nos veremos la próxima :D, espero sus bellos comentarios<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**hola, de nuevo, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo disfruten;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

-**qué?!Como que rompiste bolsa?, va a nacer ahora?-** dijo Elsa asustada

**-si ahora!, tenemos que ir al hospital**!-comunico Anna

Elsa fu inmediatamente a buscar el bolso con la ropa de Anna que ya tenían preparado para su estadía en el hospital y las llaves del auto. Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. Cuando llegaron, las atendieron inmediatamente, mandando a Anna a una habitación común, mientras esperaban que dilatara lo suficiente. Elsa llamó Eugene para que no se asustara al llegar a casa, al no encontrar a nadie.

**-Elsa estoy muy asustada, me duele mucho**- dijo Anna acalorada y adolorida.

-**yo sé Anna..., pero todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar, ya verás que dentro de un momento vas a tener a Kate entre tus brazos**- dijo Elsa besando la mano de su hermana para calmarla.

En ese momento entro la enfermera para revisar a Anna, y verificar si ya estaba preparada para empezar la labor de parto.

**-bueno, señorita Arendell, ya está lista para dar a luz, ahora la vamos a llevar a la sala de parto-**

**Quién la va a acompañar durante el parto?-**pregunto la enfermera para poder dale a esa persona las prendas necesarias para poder estar en la sala.

-**mi hermana Elsa me va a acompañar!**- dijo Anna sorprendiendo a Elsa.

**-está bien, Elsa, usted debe ponerse esta sobre túnica, para poder entrar-**dijo la enfermera entregándole el equipo a Elsa.

Los médicos prosiguieron a llevar a Anna hasta la sala de parto. Anna sostenía tan fuerte la mano de Elsa, que esta sentía como si se la fuese a quebrar, pero a Elsa eso no le importaba, estaba muy preocupada por su hermana, ya que no soportaba verla sufrir así.

**-Elsa no puedo, me duele demasiado**- grito Anna haciendo toda la fuerza que pudo.

-**Anna yo se que tu puedes, tu eres muy fuerte, solo un poco más, y todo habrá terminado, te lo prometo**-dijo Elsa acariciando el pelo de su hermana para calmarla. Anna asintió, confiando en las palabras de su hermana. En determinado momento, Anna reconoció el llanto de su hija y una débil sonrisa de alegría se plasmo en su rostro. La enfermera limpio un poco a al bebe para luego entregársela a su madre.

**-ohh! Anna es tan hermosa, tiene tus mismos ojos**-dijo Elsa sosteniendo la manito a Kate y mirando a Anna con una sonrisa orgullosa.

**-estoy tan orgullosa de ti, tu bebe es hermosa-** dijo Elsa emocionada.

**-si tienes razón Elsa, es muy hermosa, por suerte saco tus risos dorados. Gracias por acompañarme en este momento Elsa, eres la mejor- **dijo Anna poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su hermana.

**-no, gracias a ti Anna, por dejarme compartir tan maravilloso momento con tigo**- dijo Elsa imitando el gesto de su hermana.

Ya Anna en una habitación común al lado de su hermana Elsa, estaban esperando a que la enfermera les entregara a Kate para que Anna pudiera alimentarla.

**-como te sientes Anna? Estas mejor?-**cuestiono Elsa sosteniendo la mano de su hermana.

**-todavía estoy un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí con migo**-dijo Anna mirando tierna mente a su hermana. Luego de unos momentos la enfermera entro con una cuna, en donde estaba Kate.

-**ohh! Mi bebita llego**- dijo Anna muy emocionada.

**-le dejo a su hija para que la alimente, pero después debo volver para llevármela**- anuncio la enfermera retirándose.

Mientras Anna alimentaba a Kate, esta observaba más detenidamente todos los detalles del pequeño rostro de su hija, rezando para no encontrar ningún parecido con Hans. Gracias a dios, su hija Salió 100% parecida a su familia. Tenía un hermoso color dorado en su cabello como el de su hermana y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul cielo; rasgo que compartían Anna y su hermana. Mientras tanto Elsa observaba maravillada, la escena frente a sus ojos de su hermana alimentando feliz a su hija recién nacida.

**-me alegra que no tenga ningún parecido con Hans**-comento Anna de la nada, agarrando a Elsa desprevenida.

**-ella ahora es tu bebe, solo tuya, y estoy segura de que va a ser idéntica a ti**-dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana.

**-jajá, idéntica lo dudo, ya que saco tu pelo dorado**-dijo Anna acariciando el pelo de su hija.

-**bueno a excepción de esa parte, va a ser idéntica a ti estoy, estoy segura- **dijo Elsa riendo.

**-bueno pues yo prefiero que sea idéntica a ti, con un corazón y unos ojos tan bondadosos como los tuyos, me sentiría orgullosa de que mi hija fuera tan buena y gentil como mi amada hermana**- dijo Anna mirando con amor a Elsa.

Elsa solo pudo emocionarse, y le deposito un beso en la sien a su hermana.

**-no sé si ya te lo había dicho, pero te amo mucho Anna**-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

**-si ya me lo habías dicho unas cuantas veces, pero no me canso de escucharlo, yo también te amo mucho Elsa**-dijo Anna acariciando el rostro de su hermana.

* * *

><p>bueno amigos, así termina el tierno capitulo de hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D,espero recibir sus motivadores comentarios.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**hola, disculpen la demora, es que tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora, pero ya estoy de vuelta, es un placer entregarles este nuevo capitulo, lean tranquilos y disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES:**

Elsa ya había comenzado su periodo de vacaciones, que ella decidió tomarse para ayudar a Anna a cuidar a Kate, aunque sinceramente no parecía que estuviera de vacaciones, ya que tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, por no dormir bien durante la noche a causa del llanto de Kate. Las tres dormían en el cuarto de Elsa; Anna y Elsa en la misma cama como ya estaban acostumbradas, y Kate en la cuna del lado de la cama de Anna. Pero por alguna razón Anna y Elsa se dieron cuenta que Kate prefería dormir en la cama con ellas, porque a la hora de dormir, cuando colocaban a Kate en la cuna, esta comenzaba a llorar y Anna para calmarla, la ponía en su cama con ella y Elsa y al instante cesaba su llanto. Así que a partir de ese momento decidieron que lo mejor sería, si por ahora, Kate durmiera con ellas, ya que de esa manera no lloraría tanto y ellas podrían dormir un poco mejor, pero no querían que fuera permanente ya que Anna no la quería malcriar, como ella ya estaba malacostumbrada a dormir con Elsa.

Anna estaba durmiendo la siesta con Kate a su lado y Elsa viéndolas enternecida desde la puerta, decidió unírseles. Ahora estaban Anna y Elsa en cada punta y Kate en el medio.

Elsa se puso en una posición de costado, usando su brazo como soporte de su cabeza, para poder contemplar la escena de madre e hija durmiendo pacíficamente. Kate fue la primera en sentir la presencia de Elsa, despertando con una sonrisa muy tierna y simpática en su cara. "_esa hermosa sonrisa es igual a la de Anna cuando era pequeña, definitivamente va a tener la cálida sonrisa de Anna_" pensó Elsa, acercando mas a la bebe hacia ella para observarla más detalladamente.

-**como durmió mi sobrina favorita?, por esa cara de felicidad me parece que dormiste muy bien, no es verdad Kate?-**dijo Elsa besando la cabeza de Kate y haciéndole unas delicadas cosquillas, para seguir manteniendo la sonrisa en la cara de la bebe. Elsa amaba ver esa sonrisa, le hacía sentir un cosquilleo de felicidad en su interior, y también amaba besarla, y en el acto, sentir esa aroma dulce y característico de los bebes. La hacía sentir un calor especial en su pecho. Elsa era inmensamente feliz en estos momentos, al ayudar a su hermana a cuidar a su sobrina. Elsa podía ver la profunda felicidad en los ojos de su hermana, cada vez que esta veía a su hija, demostrando, lo embobada y enamorada que estaba con su hija y eso a Elsa le causaba mucha ternura. Elsa también estaba embobada con Kate; le cumplía todos los pequeños caprichos a su sobrina en todo momento, cegada por el amor que le tenía, pero a veces Elsa se ponía a pensar en que le gustaría tener algún día su propia familia, y experimentar algún día ese único vinculo de madre e hija que su hermana estaba viviendo.

Anna había despertado ya hace un rato, con mucho cuidado de que Elsa no lo notara, ya que le gustaba observar a Elsa como jugaba con Kate. Elsa era tan tierna "_Elsa es tan dulce, seguramente cuando tenga a mis futuros sobrinos va a ser una madre maravillosa_" pensó Anna.

-**quien es la bebita más linda, he? Quién es? Pues eres tu Kate**- decía Elsa con vos juguetona, mientras le hacía gestos y cosquillas a Kate para entretenerla, aun sin darse cuenta que Anna la observaba enternecida.

**-sabias Kate, que tienes a la mama mas buena y cariñosa del mundo? Tu mama es la persona más dulce que conozco, y ahora tu eres la persona mas importante para ella en este mundo, por eso, te voy a pedir por favor, que siempre la cuides mucho, ya que es muy valiosa, seguramente la vas a amar tanto como yo lo hago, ella es tan alegre, que es capaz de con su sola presencia, cambiar el día de una persona, de malo a maravilloso, tan solo mostrando esa bella sonrisa llena de vida que tiene y creo que tu sacaste la misma sonrisa, no es así princesa?-**dijo Elsa con tono gracioso para sacarle otra sonrisa a la niña.

Anna estaba conmovida con las palabras de su hermana. Tanto que no pudo evitarlo más y se paró de inmediato de la cama, yendo hasta su hermana a abrasarla. Elsa quedo en estado de shock en el movimiento tan repentino de su hermana, pero al instante respondió el abrazo.

**-Anna que paso? me asustaste**- dijo Elsa riendo.

**-no pasa nada, solo me dieron ganas de abrasarte porque te quiero mucho**- dijo Anna aferrándose más a su hermana.

**-yo también te quiero mucho Anna**-dijo Elsa todavía abrasando a su hermana, hasta que sintió que alguien cinchaba con fuerza de su trenza, que colgaba por su espalda, causando que esta se diera vuelta para encontrarse con su sobrina sonriendo y con el mechón de Elsa aun en sus pequeñas manos.

**-ohh! Mi pequeña sobrina también quiere un abraso, ven aquí Kate!- **dijo Elsa inclinándose hacia su sobrina para agarrarla entre sus brazos, para luego mostrar una hermosa imagen familiar de las tres abrasadas.

**-ya te abrasamos Kate ya puedes soltar mi trenza**-dijo Elsa riendo, viendo como la pequeña seguía aferrada a su mechón de pelo.

**-Kate, ya basta de torturar a tu tía Elsa, ya suficiente tiene la pobre con que no la dejes dormir**- dijo Anna riendo mirando a sus dos seres amados y peinando el poco pelo de su hija, con la mano.

-**si quieres Kate, podrías cambiar de tortura y tirarme de la trenza todo lo que quieras, a cambio de que me dejes dormir**- dijo Elsa dirigiéndose a la pequeña en forma de chiste, como si ella la entendiera.

**-jajá, buen intento Elsa, pero eso no va a pasar**- dijo Anna viendo la inocencia de su hermana.

**-ya lo sé pero no me costaba nada probar**-dijo Elsa riendo y finalmente dando un largo bostezo.

**-tienes sueño? Quieres que durmamos las tres juntas una pequeña siesta?-**pregunto Anna sosteniendo a la bebe, quien también dio un pequeño bostezo

**-si me encantaría-** dijo Elsa contenta pero cansada, acomodándose en la cama.

Anna prosiguió a poner a la bebe en medio y a acomodarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

**-Elsa? -**

**-Mmm? -**

**-sabes que te amo no? y que lo hago con la misma intensidad con la que amo a Kate verdad?-**pregunto Anna, recordando el pequeño discurso que momentos antes, Elsa le había dado a Kate, en el que parecía que Elsa se sentía como que ya no era la persona más importante para Anna.

**-por supuesto que lo se**-contesto Elsa, extrañada con la pregunta inusual de su hermana.

-**y entonces, porque cuando estabas hablando con Kate, dijiste que ahora ella era la persona más importante del mundo para mí?-**trato de justificar Anna su pregunta, citando lo que su hermana hace momentos había dicho.

**-es normal imaginar que ahora Kate es la persona más importante para ti, ya que ella es tu pequeña hija, y yo soy solo tu hermana, es evidente que el lazo de una madre y una hija, es mucho mas fuerte e importante que el de las hermanas**-dijo Elsa como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero aun así con un poco de tristeza al no ser ya, la persona más importante para su hermana. Anna noto un poco de tristeza mesclada con cansancio en los ojos de Elsa.

-**Elsa, no digas tonterías, tú no eres una hermana cualquiera para mí; tú fuiste la mejor hermana durante mi infancia; luego de la muerte de mama y que papa fuera preso, tú con tan solo 18 años, decidiste cancelar los planes que tenias de entrar a la universidad, todo para protegerme y cuidarme, haciéndote cargo de mi, como cualquier madre amorosa haría; y ahora después de lo que paso con Hans y todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar, tú me seguiste apoyando, sin darle importancia a todo lo que había pasado y decidiste cuidarme durante todo mi embarazo, de una forma excesivamente sobre protectora, procurando que nada me pasara y cumpliendo con todos mis caprichos a cualquier hora que a mí se me antojara, como cualquier marido dulce y cariñoso haría. Elsa tu para mi tienes el valor de una familia entera, y te juro que no me va a dar la vida, para agradecerte todo el sacrificio que pasaste por mí, incluso sacaste la pequeña farmacia que nuestro padre dejó casi en quiebra, tu sola, siendo tan joven e inexperta, y hoy en día es la cadena más grande de farmacias del país. Sabes Elsa, creo que no te das suficiente crédito a ti misma, y eso incluso te hace más maravillosa, por tu gran humildad y bondad. Eres feliz con cosas tan pequeñas como estar durmiendo aquí con Kate y con migo, que no te importa todo el sacrificio que tuviste que hacer, para ti esto es suficiente, y cada día que pasa me siento más orgullosa de ti Elsa, de la maravillosa persona que siempre fuiste, y me siento orgullosa y privilegiada de ser tu hermana. Eres tan maravillosa persona que incluso no te importó tu propia vida, al lanzarte inmediatamente hacia Hans cuando viste que sostenía un cuchillo en contra mío, recibiendo una apuñalada y poniendo tu vida en peligro, solo por protegerme. Elsa... definitivamente el hombre que se gane tu corazón va a ser sin dudas, el hombre más afortunado del universo- **finalizando su discurso Anna, tomando la mano de su hermana y depositándole un beso en ella.

Elsa había quedado estupefacta ante tan emotivo discurso de su hermana, que lo único que podía hacer era llorar, al saber que Anna la quería tanto y que nunca la iba a dejar sola. Quizá sonaba estúpido que ella pensara eso, y difícil de entender que alguien quisiera tanto a su hermana, pero no podía evitarlo, ella siempre sintió que Anna vino a su vida para salvarla de la soledad; ella siempre fue una niña muy solitaria, su madre y su padre trabajaban todo el día, y Elsa recuerda que cada tanto le pedía por favor a su madre que se quedara con ella, que no la dejara sola, pero su madre siempre le decía que era para su bien, para poder darle todo a su pequeña hija. El día que su madre le dijo que iba a tener un hermanito/a, Elsa se emociono mucho, y finalmente el día que Anna llego, los días de Elsa pasaron de ser grises y solitarios a coloridos y alegres, por lo tanto Elsa desde muy pequeña sintió que Anna fue su salvación, una bendición de la vida para ella. Por esa razón Elsa a partir de ese entonces, sintió y supo que no necesitaba de más nadie para ser feliz y que haría cualquier cosa para proteger y hacer feliz a Anna.

Todo los planes y las cosas que Elsa hacia, eran para y pensando en Anna; y ahora también en su sobrina Kate, ellas eran su motivación de todos los días, de salir adelante, porque enserio, estar y disfrutar de la vida con ellas era lo que más la hacía feliz en el universo, no le importaba nada mas, ni las riquezas, ni los lujos, de hecho ella no se habría esforzado tanto en expandir la empresa, pero como quería que su hermana tuviera lo mejor y que nunca le faltara nada, era la única razón que precisaba para convertir ese pequeño comercio que fue al principio, en una prestigiosa empresa.

Ella no entendía porque nadie comprendía el amor tan grande que le tenía a su hermana; después de que algunas personas se enteraron, de que Elsa estuvo a punto de perder la vida por su hermana, en manos de Hans, todos decían que estaba loca por no importarle lo más mínimo su propia vida, Elsa de alguna manera compadecía a aquellas personas que no conocían realmente el significado del verdadero amor y no en el aspecto romántico, sino a un amor puro, sincero y desinteresado, pero aves... peligroso, por el hecho de que este se convertía en una necesidad de aquella persona que se ama , como el aire que se respira todo los días y siempre existiendo el riesgo de perder a esa persona por variadas razones, ya fuera por injusticias de la vida, o por el simple hecho de que esta no correspondiera los sentimientos.

Elsa, no aguantando más y fue corriendo al lado de su hermana, para abrasarla entre lagrimas.

-**Anna, no sabes lo feliz que soy y saber que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero, me hace muy feliz. Te amo tanto que no lo puedo evitar, me gustaría ser mas desapegada con tigo, pero no puedo evitar este enorme amor que siento por ti, siento que eres como el aire que necesitó todos los días; el día que te mudaste, sentí que el mundo se venía abajo, sentí que me asfixiaba, y lo siento, realmente lo siento, porque sé que debes sentirte abrumada por mi presencia permanente, es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, si algún día te molesto por favor solo dímelo, yo lo voy a entender, solo quiero que nunca me odies, eso es todo, sé que tengo que aprender a vivir sin ti algún día, porque cuando te cases algún día con alguien que te ame, te vas a mudar y tengo que estar preparada a perderte otra vez; quizá lo mejor es que no estemos tanto tiempo juntas, empezando por dejar de dormir juntas**- dijo Elsa explicando sus sentimientos.

Anna no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su hermana había sufrido tanto con su mudanza cuando se caso con Hans, y ella nunca le presto atención a sus sentimientos, se sentía como una porquería, al haber hecho sufrir tanto a Elsa, quien se sacrificaba día a día por ella, en todo aspecto posible en esta vida, y ella solo preocupándose por ella misma, persiguiendo su sueño estúpido de casarse y vivir un cuento de hadas formando su propia familia, que se olvido de su verdadera familia: su hermana, quien le entregaba todo su amor incondicional, sin importar que. Y ahí estaba Elsa, llorando desconsolada, preocupada por ese futuro en el que posiblemente pierda a su hermana otra vez. Realmente Anna no entendía porque Elsa la amaba tanto y le era incondicional, y Anna no podía dejar de pensar que no se la merecía, que no había hecho ningún merito para tener tan maravillosa persona en su vida.

-**Elsa...lo siento tanto, al no tener en cuenta tus sentimientos cuando me mude, soy una estúpida, por favor perdóname, se cuanto odias la soledad y no puedo imaginarme lo horrible que debe haber sido para ti al estar lejos de tu única familia, por favor perdóname, pero te juro que nunca más me voy a ir de tu lado, voy a vivir con tigo para siempre, y no se te ocurra pensar que me asfixias, tu presencia lo único que me causa es una inmensa felicidad, y si algún día, como tú dices, me vuelvo a enamorar y me caso, siempre podremos comprar una casa más grande para vivir todos juntos, y agrandar nuestras familias juntas, pero nunca más, me hoyes, me voy a separar de tu lado**-

-**Anna, lo dices enserio? Por favor, no digas algo tan precipitado, para siempre es mucho tiempo y yo no sería capaz de arriesgar tu felicidad, teniéndote amarrada a mi lado solo por no querer lastimarme**-dijo Elsa con un poco de ilusión por la propuesta de su hermana.

-**Elsa, lo digo enserio, cuando me mude, me di cuenta de la falta inmensa que me hacías y me di cuenta de que la única manera que yo fui feliz, fue siempre estando a tu lado, por favor dime que te parece mi idea de comprar una casa más grande en el futuro?-**

-**me encanta la idea, de que vivamos todos juntos, ya no puedo esperar. Y... qué hay de seguir durmiendo juntas?-**

-**yo digo que hasta que no estemos casadas no va a haber problema en que sigamos con nuestra pequeña costumbre, a menos que a ti te moleste**-dijo Anna guiñándole un ojo a su hermana divertida.

-**no, no me molesta, yo estoy de acuerdo, Anna te quiero**-dijo Elsa abrasando a su hermana.

**-y yo a ti, para siempre**-

Finalmente quedaron rendidas ante el sueño.

* * *

><p>Este hermoso capitulo ha finalizado, espero que hay sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D por favor comenten siiiiiiiii?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**un nuevo capitulo recién salidito del horno, espero que lo disfruten, y gracias por leer ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

Elsa y Anna, como se lo habían prometido, se compraron una casa más grande, como para que en un futuro vivieran las familias de ambas juntas. Elsa había conocido a un chico llamado Jack, con el que ya salía hace tres años; a pesar de que no estaban casado, estaban esperando una hija, la cual estaba a punto de llegar. Jack era un chico muy bueno y se mudo con Elsa y Anna, en cuanto se entero que Elsa estaba embarazada para cuidarla y mimarla. Jack estaba de acuerdo, en que vivieran bajo el mismo techo que su hermana y sobrina ya que este sabía lo importante que era para Elsa. Evidentemente Elsa y Anna ya no dormían más juntas, solo cuando Jack cada tanto se iba de viaje de negocios.

Por otro lado Anna, había cocido a kristoff hace 2 años, era un chico muy dulce y atento con ella y quería a Kate como si fuera su propia hija, pero debido a la última experiencia de Anna, esta había decidido dejar pasar algún tiempo más, antes de hacer nuevos planes con kristoff, como casarse, o que este se mudara para su casa.

Kate tenía ya 5 años, era una hermosa niña con ojos azul cielo y un hermoso pelo rubio como el de su tía. Era la niña consentida de la casa, a pesar de que Anna no quería malcriarla, no pudieron evitarlo, pero Anna aun tenía esperanzas de que con la llegada de su sobrinita, Kate regulara sus actitudes de hija única. Kate decía que estaba muy ilusionada con su nueva primita y se lo decía constantemente a Elsa y a Anna. Kate suele hablarle a su prima acariciando tierna mente el vientre abultado de Elsa y diciéndole que no podía esperar más a que naciera para jugar juntas y ser buenas amigas. Anna también estaba muy emocionada con la llegada de su sobrina, le ilusionaba la idea de tenerla entre sus brazos, y ya sabía que la iba a amar con todo su corazón ya que iba a ser un pedacito de su hermana, el solo imaginar una versión pequeña de su hermana, la llenaba de emoción.

Actualmente Elsa tenía 8 meses recién cumplidos de embarazo, ya solo faltaba un mes para que la nueva integrante llegara. Elsa estaba realmente ilusionada, ya no podía esperar para tener a su pequeña entre sus brazos, y cuidarla y mimarla.

Jack en estos momentos se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, y no iba a volver hasta dentro de una semana. Eso a Elsa le causaba un poco de tristeza, pero no tanto, porque esas eran las oportunidades en que podía volver a dormir con su hermana.

Elsa estaba durmiendo la siesta junto a Anna, que se había quedado dormida del agotamiento que tenia de encargarse de la empresa mientras su hermana estaba embarazada.

Elsa de repente sintió una patada y se despertó de golpe, despertando a Anna en el acto.

-**Elsa que tienes, estás bien?-** dijo Anna preocupada por el repentino movimiento de su hermana.

**-sí, si, no te preocupes solo me patio y me sorprendí**- dijo Elsa tranquilizando a su hermana.

**-enserio!? Puedo sentir-**

**-si claro**-dijo Elsa tomando la mano de su hermana y colocando la en su vientre.

-**puedes sentir?-** pregunto Elsa.

**-sii!, pero igual son patadas suaves, comparadas con las que Kate me daba, creo que va a ser más tranquila como tú, no tan movediza como Kate, que suerte, porque con dos niñas enérgicas no nos iban a dar los ojos para ****vigilar las**-dijo Anna aliviada.

**-ajaja, tienes razón, no me patea mucho, pero cuando lo hace, lo hace en los momentos menos indicados, como cuando estoy durmiendo**-

**-y ya saben que nombre le va a poner?-**

**-si ya elegimos uno con Jack; le vamos a poner Alice, te gusta?**-dijo Elsa buscando una aprobación de su hermana.

**-me encanta Elsa, es un hermoso nombre**- dijo Anna acariciando el vientre de su hermana.

-**escuchaste Alice? deja de despertar a tu madre cuando está durmiendo la pobre, que ya bastante la vas a mantener despierta cuando nazcas**- dijo Anna acariciando el vientre de Elsa y esta sonriendo ante el gesto cariñoso de su hermana.

**-Anna donde esta Kate, me extraña que no este aquí saltando en la cama-**

-**es que Kristoff le prometió llevarla al parque de diversiones, y no vuelven hasta la noche**-

**-hay que dulce de parte de Kristoff**-comento Elsa.

-**Anna tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo?-**

-**está bien, voy a preparar algo abajo en la cocina y cuando este, te pego el grito para que bajes, de acuerdo? Mientras, quédate aquí descansando-** dijo Anna depositando un beso en el vientre de Elsa.

**-te amo hermanita**-dijo Elsa.

**-y yo a ti hermana**- dijo Anna retirándose hacia la cocina.

_**Momentos más tarde**_

**-ELSA, LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA**- grito Anna para llamar a su hermana.

**-YA BAJO, DAME UN MINUTO**-respondió Elsa, tratando de salir de la cama ya que su abultado vientre le dificultaba la tarea. Cuando Elsa logro bajarse de la cama se aproximó a la salida del cuarto y luego hacia las escaleras, para luego llegar a la cocina, pero cuando Elsa iba bajando la escaleras, no se dio cuenta que había un pequeño charco de una reciente gotera en el techo, y resbalo sin poder evitarlo, rodando cuesta abajo por las escaleras. Elsa gimió de dolor al aterrizar en la plante de abajo, se sentía mareada por que se había golpeado la cabeza, y su vientre le dolía mucho, y al instante cayo desmayada.

* * *

><p>uyyy, volvimos al drama y tragedia, pero hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, no se preocupen no los voy a hacer espera mucho, para que sepan lo antes posible que paso con Elsa(pobre me da lastima hacerle esto, pero es el curso de la historia y el show debe continuar), espero que hayan disfrutando, nos vemos el próximo capitulo :D<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**les traigo la continuación del ultimo capitulo, disfruten y gracias por leer ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

Anna había escuchado un ruido, proveniente de la sala, y se asusto; decidió ir a revisar para corroborar de que todo estuviera bien, pero al llegar, no podía creer lo que veía: su hermana tirada, desmayada, y un charco de sangre proviniendo de entre sus piernas y un poco de sangre en su cabeza, por el impacto de la caída.

**-ELSAAA!-**corrió Anna hasta su hermana, al ver que esta no reaccionaba, llamo inmediatamente a emergencias. Una vez hecha la llamada, Anna intento nuevamente, hacer reaccionar a su hermana.

**-ELSAA!, POR FAVOR REACCIONA,TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN, SOLO DESPIERTA, NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!-**grito Anna llorando tratando de hacer reaccionar a Elsa.

**-A...nna?-**apenas pudo articular Elsa, cuando al instante se doblo de un dolor intenso en su vientre, y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando, se le vino la peor imagen a su mente, su hija, no quería perder a su hija.

**-ugh..., Anna me duele, me duele mucho, tengo miedo..., no quiero que nada le pase a mi hija-** dijo Elsa dolorida y asustada, apretando fuerte la mando de su hermana, tratando de canalizar el dolor.

**-Elsa, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, solo respira, nada le va a pasar a Alice, te lo aseguro, solo respira y no te muevas hasta que llegue la ambulancia, te amo mucho, no voy a dejar que nada les pase**- dijo Anna tratando de calmar a su hermana, medio entre lagrimas, no entendía porque tenía que pasar eso ahora, justo cuando su hermana estaba tan feliz, esperando a su hija y ahora estaba a punto de perder la. _"Por que le tiene que pasar esto a Elsa, maldita sea, pero sé que todo va a estar bien, todo tiene que estar bien, yo prometí cuidar a Elsa, y no voy a dejar que nada le pase, ni a ella ni a Alice. Dios porque no llega la ambulancia..." _pensó Anna.

-**a...nna Tengo... tengo mucho calor**-decía Elsa jadeando, le sudaba la frente, y Anna la toco para corroborar que estaba volando en fiebre." _maldita sea, esta volando en fiebre y no puedo hacer nada, solo esperar a que la ambulancia llegue, por favor Elsa resiste, tu eres fuerte tu puedes, yo se que si_" pensó Anna.

-**shhh Elsa, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, solo por favor no me dejes, tienes que ser fuerte por favor**-decía Anna llorando, viendo el estado de su hermana, nada podía ser peor. En estos momentos Anna se estaba acordando cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su hermana en las manos de Hans, y temía otra vez perder la sin poder haber hecho nada por ella.

Anna escucho la ambulancia al instante, y fue a abrir la puerta.

- **¿Qué pasó? -** Preguntó el médico.

**-se cayó por las escaleras, está embarazada de 8 meses**-dijo Anna llorando aun.

-**pudo subir con ella a la ambulancia?-** pregunto Anna, y el para médico asintió.

Elsa estaba toda sudada, diciendo cosas incoherentes y seguía sangrando incontrolable mente, Anna se le partía el alma en mil pedazos, porque siempre tenía que ver sufrir a su hermana?.

Ya habían llegado al hospital y debido a la situación, Elsa fue llevada a la sala de partos inmediatamente, tratando de que fuera un parto natural, Anna entro con Elsa a la sala de parto y los médicos le decían que el parto se había adelantado y que ya tenía la suficiente dilatación, pero no sabían si lo iba a lograr debido a que Elsa estaba muy débil.

-**vamos Elsa tu puedes, tu eres fuerte, yo se que tu puedes, tu bebita está a punto de nacer-**dijo Anna agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hermana y corriéndole el flequillo húmedo por el sudor de su frente.

-**Anna,... Anna no puedo,... no... me siento bien**- fue lo último que Elsa dijo antes de desmayarse otra vez.

**-els...a?, ELSA!, DESPIERTA,QUE PASA DOCTOR!-**grito Anna desesperada, al ver caer a su hermana en la inconsciencia una vez mas.

**-HAY QUE HACERLE UNA CESARÍA URGENTE YA QUE, SI NO EL BEBE PODRÍA ****AHOGARSE**- ordeno el doctor, pidiéndole a Anna que salga inmediatamente del quirófano, solo permitiendo le ver el proceso por una ventanilla.

Anna estaba destrozada, mirando a través de la ventanilla el rostro más pálido de lo normal de su hermana, y eso la preocupaba mucho, otra vez volvió a sentir esa inseguridad de perder a su hermana, para siempre. De un momento a otro, los doctores sacaron a la bebe del vientre de Elsa y se escucho un llanto, Alice era muy pequeña, ya que era prematura, pero al parecer estaba bien, ahora la que le preocupaba era su hermana, ya había perdido mucha sangre, y se desmayo más de una vez, le preocupaba mucho el golpe en la cabeza de su hermana. Cuando Anna no creía que las cosas podían ir peor, comenzó a ver un movimiento raro de los doctores, que desesperados comenzaban a reanimar a Elsa, con el electro. Anna sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, esto no podía ser verdad, su hermana... estaba... muriendo?.

* * *

><p>uyy dios mio, espero que no le pase nada a Elsa, pero es no lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo, nos vemos ;D<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**no los quise hacer esperar mas, así que aquí les dejo este capitulo muy interesante, disfruten ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

En determinado momento los doctores dejaron de intentar reanimarla. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Anna en ese momento, fue entrar a la sala donde estaba su hermana, aunque no se lo permitieran.

-**ELSAAA!, ELSAAA!, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, TE NECESITO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, YA NACIÓ ALICE, Y QUIERE CONOCERTE, TIENES QUE CONOCER A TU BEBITA, NO LA PUEDES DEJAR SOLA...NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA, POR FAVOR TE NECESITO, NO TE VAYAS!**-gritaba Anna golpeando el pecho de Elsa para intentar reanimarla. Cuando esta estaba a punto de desistir, noto como de repente el pecho de su hermana, comenzó a subir y descender de una forma casi imperceptible y su monitor cardíaco, comenzó a emitir sonidos intermitentes de nuevo, demostrando que su hermana estaba viva; Elsa estaba respirando, pero aun estaba inconsciente. Anna pensaba que se iba a morir de la felicidad en ese mismo instante, su hermana la había escuchado, y había vuelto a la vida, no creía que se pudiera sentir tanta felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Los médicos quedaron asombrados con el milagro, y de inmediato le pidieron a Anna que se retirara, para que ellos pudieran terminar de cerrar la abertura de la cesaría de Elsa.

Una enfermera se acerco a Anna, y le pregunto si quería ir a ver a su sobrina, esta aunque dudosa de alejarse del lado de Elsa, acepto. La enfermera la guió, hasta un cuarto especial para niños prematuros, Anna se acerco a la incubadora de su sobrinita, para poder observarla.

La niña era muy pequeña, pero igualmente hermosa, su cara y cuerpesito, estaban salpicados muy graciosamente por una cantidad incontable de pecas, y su cabello era rubio fresa como el de ella, eso le pareció muy gracioso a Anna, ya que su hija lo tenia dorado como su hermana y Alice lo tenia como el de ella; también tenia los mismos ojos de Elsa, eran muy hermosos y brillante, para desgracia de Jack, no parecía tener ningún rasgo de él.

-**hola pequeña, yo soy tu tía Anna, eres muy hermosa lo sabías, tan hermosa como tu madre, eres idéntica a ella, a excepción de tu cabello y tus pecas que te hacen tener algún parecido a mi jajá, espero que pronto estés mejor para que puedas venir a casa con tu madre y con migo y conocer a tu primita Kate, quien te espera con muchas ilusiones**- prosiguió Anna, hasta que la enfermera la interrumpió para comunicarle el estado de Alice.

-**la niña está bien, no es tan prematura, porque ya solo faltaba un mes para el parto, pero calculo que para dentro de una semana, la niña ya se podrá ir a casa**- comunico la enfermara.

-**hay que suerte, Elsa se va a alegrar mucho**- en ese momento, Anna al acordarse, salió corriendo para ver como seguía su hermana . En el camino Anna se encontró con el cirujano de Elsa y este le comunico que Elsa estaba ahora, en una sala de cuidados intensivos pero que igual podía pasar a verla, que seguramente para mañana ya pasaría para un habitación normal.

Anna al entrar a la habitación de su hermana, inmediatamente sintió una puntada en su corazón, una de angustia, al ver a su hermana toda entubada a tantas maquinas, para controlarla. Anna tomo la mano de su hermana delicadamente y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Comenzó a verla detenidamente, notando que estaba más pálida de lo normal, y que sus respiraciones eran muy cortas y superficiales y aun en ese estado su hermana era hermosa.

-**hola els, soy yo Anna, sabias que conocí a Alice..., ella está bien y es tan hermosa, muy parecida a ti, a excepción de su a excepción de su cabello y sus pecas que saco seguramente de mì, ajaja, no es gracioso?, pero es tan tierna y dulce como tú. Por favor Elsa tienes que despertar, Alice te quiere conocer, tienes que ponerte bien, te necesitamos...te necesitó, no sé qué haría sin ti, tu eres mi todo, me sentiría perdida sin ti, esta vida no tendría sentido, si tú no estás aquí a mi lado, si yo no viera tu sonrisa todos los días, tan delicada, pero muy cálida al mismo tiempo, sin ver tus ojos llenos de amor y bondad, no valdría la pena vivir en esta vida, sin ver eso todos los días de mi vida**- dijo Anna llorando y ampollando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Elsa, esperando que su hermana despertara.

* * *

><p>hasta el próximo capitulo, me voy con este conmovedor capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D, por favor, si les gusto comete, y si no también.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**este capitulo es un poco mas largo de lo normal, pero es muy tierno creo yo, lean y disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

_**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**_

Elsa seguía inconsciente en el hospital, pero esta vez en una habitación normal. Anna había llamado a Jack, para contarle todo lo ocurrido, y este se quería venir cuanto antes para ver a Elsa, pero debido al mal tiempo del lugar donde se quedaba, ningún avión iba a salir hasta dentro de tres días al menos. Anna prometió a Jack que cuidaría de Elsa y Alice en su ausencia, para tranquilizarlo y Jack confió en ella. Anna no se había despegado ni un momento del lado de Elsa y Alice, durmió durante toda la semana junto a Elsa, en el sillón para visitantes.

Alice ya estaba más estable y pronta para ir a casa en cuanto Elsa despertara. Anna había decidió alimentar a Alice, en vez de que lo hicieran las enfermeras, todo enfrenté de Elsa, porque Anna pensó que eso podría ayudar a que Elsa despierte más rápido.

Anna estaba ahora, esperando en la habitación de Elsa, a que las enfermeras le traigan a Alice, para que pudiera alimentarla. De la nada, Elsa comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, enfocando su vista en su hermana.

**-ELSAA! Ya despertaste, dios mío, no sabes cuánto me alegro, por dios Elsa, no me vulvas a dar un susto así nunca más!**-dijo Anna llorando y lanzándose a abrazar a su hermana delicadamente. Elsa todavía no entendía lo que pasaba, pero enseguida se acordó de su caída por las escaleras, y lo único que ahora estaba en su mente era su hija, de la nada Elsa comenzó a llorar desconsolada pensando que había perdido a su hija. Anna se sorprendió y se asusto pensando que a su hermana le dolía algo.

**-Elsaa!, que te pasa? estas bien, te duele algo?-**pregunto Anna preocupada.

-**A...nna, por favor...dime que mi hija está bien, que no le paso nada, por favor dímelo**-dijo Elsa aun llorando con la misma intensidad.

-**shhh, Elsa cálmate, Alice está perfectamente, yo la he estado cuidando en tu ausencia, no tienes de que preocuparte**-dijo Anna con una vos tranquilizadora abrazando a su hermana y haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares en ella con su mano, para calmarla.

-**ella nació un poco prematura, pero solo ha pasado una semana y ya tienes permiso de volver con ella a casa, no te preocupes por ella, está bien, la que más me tenia preocupada eras tú Elsa, estaba tan asustada de que no despertaras, estuviste inconsciente una semana completa, Elsa como te extrañe, te amo mucho, no me dejes nunca!**-dijo Anna finalmente dejando que el llanto saliera. Elsa se conmovió con las lágrimas de su hermana, y lamentaba haberla asustado.

-**Anna discúlpame, no quise asustarte, enserio lo siento, pero no te preocupes nunca te voy a dejar, gracias por cuidar de Alice y de mi, eres la mejor, te amo**-dijo Elsa abrazando mas fuerte a su hermana.

-**no tienes nada que agradecer, esto fue solo una pequeña devolución de todas las veces que tú me protegiste y me cuidaste**- dijo Anna dándole un beso en la frente a Elsa.

Elsa y Anna estaban abrazadas llorando, hasta que se abre la puerta dejando ver a la enfermera que traía la cuna con Alice adentró. Elsa en ese instante comenzó a llorar más fuerte de la emoción de finalmente conocer a su hijita, la enfermera puso a Alice en los brazos de Elsa. Elsa estaba muy emocionada de tener finalmente a su hija entre sus brazos, la niña comenzó a reír delicadamente, mirando fijo a Elsa, y esta sentía que su corazón se derretía al instante. Comenzó a observar los pequeños detalles de su hija.

**-es tan hermosa, no lo puedo creer... finalmente te tengo entre mis brazos, estoy tan feliz-** dijo Elsa sin poder parar de llorar.

-**es muy hermosa si, al igual que tu, es idéntica a ti, tiene tus misma mirada con esos hermosos ojos azul cielo, y tú misma sonrisa tierna y delicada, además es muy tranquila, al igual que tu y su piel es blanca y brillante como la tuya**- dijo Anna ,maravillada de ver a su hermana finalmente conocer a su hija.

-**idéntica no es, te estás olvidando del detalle de sus pecas y su cabello rubio fresa, es hermoso, le queda tan bien ese colorado, siempre me gusto. No es gracioso, Kate tiene el cabello dorado como el mío, y Alice rubio fresa como el tuyo jajaja, es muy irónico**-dijo Elsa aun admirando a su hija maravillada, es verdad siempre le gusto ese color rojo vivas del cabello de su hermana y ahora su hija lo tenía también y de alguna manera siempre la iba a recodar a su Anna.

-**bueno a excepción de esos detalles, el resto es calco tuyo, pero creo que no saco nada de Jack por ahora, jajá el gen Arendell es el dominante**- dijo Anna con voz triunfante.

-**jajá, tienes razón. Y Jack donde esta?-**

**-es que había mal clima allá a donde fue de negocios y no iba a haber vuelos hasta dentro de tres días-**

-**ya veo, y cuando me voy a poder ir a casa?-**

-**el doctor te va a hacer saber del resultado de tus análisis, y después de eso, se verá**- dijo Anna ahora acercándose hasta la cama de Elsa para acariciar su mejilla.

-**me alegra de que estés bien, y que no haya pasado nada grave, por suerte tu eres muy fuerte, y como siempre pudiste salir a adelante**-dijo Anna aliviada.

-**si ya estoy bien Anna, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, todo está bien ahora, solo te tienes que preocupar en ayudarme a cuidar de Alice ya que yo no tengo experiencia**-

-**que dices, como que no tienes experiencia?, si fuiste como una segunda madre para Kate, ayudándome a cuidarla todo el tiempo-**

**-es que tengo miedo, yo con Kate solo me encargaba de consentirla y jugar con ella, pero ser madre implica mucho mas, como educarlos y corregirlos, entre otras cosas-**dijo Elsa preocupada

-**Elsa, no tienes de que preocuparte, por supuesto que yo te voy a ayudar, pero ser madre es algo que se aprende sobre la marcha y tú misma, luego te vas a dar cuenta de lo que es bueno o no para Alice, ningún padre es perfecto; si sabremos nosotras de eso. Yo te voy a apoyar siempre, pero debo recordarte que mi principal misión como tía va a ser malcriarla y consentirla jajajaja, naaa, era un chiste, no la voy a malcriar...demasiado**-dijo Anna casi inaudible, con una sonrisa picara en lo último.

-**jajajaj, sabias que te amo mucho...y te agradezco que siempre estés ahí para mi, eres única**- dijo Elsa abrasando a su hermana con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sostenía a Alice.

-**no, tu eres única, y agradezco cada día al tenerte a mi lado y hoy estoy segura y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomamos de vivir juntas, sin dudas eso me hace muy feliz, creo que fue la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida**- dijo Anna con mucha felicidad.

**-estoy de acuerdo con tigo, yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado, parece que estoy viviendo un sueño, te quiero-**

**-y yo te quiero a ti Elsa**-

Al día siguiente Elsa ya estaba en su casa con Alice y Anna. Kate estaba muy emocionada con su prima Alice, aunque por el momento no podría jugar con ella, ya que era muy pequeña.

Anna y Elsa estaban igual de encantadas con la nueva integrante, pero mucho más Elsa, no podía creer todavía, que su hija ya estaba en sus brazos, pasaba horas solo mirándola y contemplando su belleza y Anna se enternecía viendo a su hermana junto a su hija, a Anna ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Elsa iba a ser una maravillosa madre, siempre la había cuidado muy bien a ella y se imaginaba que con su propia hija lo haría igual de bien.

Elsa estaba alimentando a Alice en su cuarto y en eso llega Kate de la mano de Anna.

**-tía Elsa, cuando voy a poder jugar con Alice?-**pregunto Kate impaciente.

-**todavía es muy pequeña, pero no te preocupes, ni bien crezca un poquito ya vas a poder jugar con ella, pero mientras, tendrás que esperar un poco**- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa a su sobrina.

-**está bien voy a esperar**- dijo Kate decepcionada.

-**Kate quieres jugar con migo mientras esperas?-**dijo Anna con una sonrisa a su hija, sentada en el piso con unas muñecas.

**-siiii mamiii, vamos a jugar, vamos a jugarrrr!-**dijo Kate brincando por toda la habitación de alegría.

**-jajá, son tan iguales, nadie dudaría que ella es tu hija Anna, son un amor las dos**- dijo Elsa sosteniendo a Alice con un sonrisa.

-**si ya sé, mi niña es todo un torbellino de energía, pero no sé si eso sea algo bueno, es que estoy muy cansada**- dijo Anna fatigada.

**-lo siento tanto Anna, es porque te quedaste toda una semana en el hospital cuidándonos?-** dijo Elsa apenada, disculpándose.

-**jajá, no te preocupes els, espero que sea por eso mi cansancio y no porque me este volviendo vieja**- dijo Anna aterrada.

-**no mami tú no eres vieja, tu eres muy linda y joven, y me encanta jugar con tigo, eres la mejor**- dijo Kate abrasando a su mama.

**-awww eres tan dulce mi pequeña yo también te quiero mucho**- dijo Anna comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Kate y está riendo a carcajadas.

-**kateee, eso quiere decir que no te gusta jugar con migo?**- dijo Elsa con cara triste.

**-noo, no tía, también me gusta mucho jugar con tigo, no quise decir eso, perdóname**-dijo Kate preocupada por la tristeza repentina de su tía.

**-jajá, ya se hermosa, solo estaba jugando con tigo**-dijo Elsa riendo y tranquilizando a Kate.

-**Anna podrías sostener un momento a Alice?, es que necesito ir al baño-**pregunto Elsa.

**-si, por supuesto hermanita, ve tranquila**-dijo Anna sosteniendo a Alice y Elsa retirándose hacia el baño.

-**kateee mira, ven a ver a Alice, no es hermosa?-** dijo Anna llamando a su hija y embobada con la belleza de Alice.

-**cielos, es muy hermosa y pequeña mami, parece una muñeca**-dijo Kate sin poder parar de mirar al pequeño bulto que su madre tenía entre sus brazos.

**-puedo sostenerla mami, puedo, puedo?-**suplico Kate.

-**no lo sé Kate, es muy pequeña, y tú también eres muy pequeña, quizá sea mejor esperar a la tía Elsa, y le puedes pedir permiso a ella, que te parece?**-dijo Anna tratando de hacer entender a su hija.

-**está bien mami-**dijo Kate obediente. Kate a pesar de ser muy inquieta y nunca parar, era una niña muy educada y obediente, como su madre le había enseñado.

-**aquí estoy Kate, que era lo que me querías preguntar?-**dijo Elsa desde la puerta mirando a su sobrina con una sonrisa, quien había escuchado casi toda la conversación de su hermana con su sobrina

**-tía Elsa... yo me preguntaba si... yo podría sostener a Alice un momento?-**dijo Kate buscando el permiso de su tía.

-**mmm... está bien, pero solo si me prometes hacerlo con mucho cuidado. Ella es muy pequeña, pero tú también, así que quizá te resulte pesada**-dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en la cara.

**-está bien tía, lo prometo**-dijo Kate emocionada.

-**bueno, está bien, siéntate en el sillón, para estar más cómoda y tu mami te entregara a Alice**-indico Elsa. Kate obedeció inmediatamente. Una vez Kate posicionada en el sillón como su tía le indico, Anna pasó a acomodar con cuidado a Alice en los brazos de su hija. Kate sostenía a Alice en forma horizontal, colocando la pequeña cabeza de la niña en su brazo izquierdo y el resto de su cuerpo en su brazo derecho. Alice pasó a dedicarle una sonrisa tierna a Kate y esta respondió con otra.

-**eres muy hermosa sabias Alice, no te conozco mucho pero, ya te amo un montón y sé que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas y vamos a jugar mucho juntas. Vamos a ser como hermanas, así como mami y la tía Elsa, y como yo soy la mayor, te voy a proteger todo el tiempo**-finalizo Kate depositando un suave beso en la frente de Alice y esta respondió con una suave carcajada.

Anna y Elsa miraban enternecidas la imagen de sus hijas, compartiendo su primer momento juntas y conmovidas por las dulces palabras de Kate.

-**esta imagen me hace acordar a cuando tu naciste y yo te sostuve por primera vez, eras tan ****Hermosa y frágil al mismo tiempo, y yo estaba muerta de amor con tigo**-dijo Elsa recordando.

-**como que estabas, ya no me quieres más?-**dijo Anna con un puchero.

**-jajá, boba, sabes perfectamente que te amo con locura, a pesar de que hayas crecido y estés formando tu familia, yo sigo viendo a la misma niña tierna y juguetona de siempre**- dijo Elsa depositando su mano en la mejilla de Anna.

-**awww, eres una tierna Elsa, me das un abrazo?**-pregunto Anna mirando a Elsa y esta inmediatamente lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana.

-**espero que se lleven bien, y se quieran tanto como nosotras**-dijo Anna aun abrazando a su hermana.

-**estoy segura de que así será**-dijo Elsa dedicándole una sonrisa a Anna.

-**tía Elsa, Alice está un poco pesada, podrías...-**se quejo Kate, con los brazos cansados por cargar tanto tiempo a Alice.

-**oh si cariño, discúlpame, me distraje un poco con tu madre**-se disculpo Elsa tomando a Alice de los brazos de Kate.

-**mami, tengo hambre, vamos a merendar?**-

-**uy si, tienes razón Kate, ya es la hora de merendar**- dijo Anna con una sonrisa inmensa.

-**por que tienes esa gran sonrisa mami?-**curioseo Kate.

-**porque tengo una sorpresa para ti y tu tía Elsa!**-dijo Anna con los ojos brillantes.

-**que es mami, que ese, que es?-**

**-es un gran y delicioso...PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE!-**anuncio Anna.

-**pastel de chocolate? Siiiiiiiiiii**-dijeron Elsa y Kate a la unión ilusionadas.

-**nos lo vamos a comer todo nosotras, aprovechando que no están Jack y kristoff, que comen como bestias y nunca nos dejan nada jajaja**-dijo Anna en modo de broma.

Y Elsa finalmente dejando a Alice en la cuna durmiendo, se dedico a acompañar a su hermana y su sobrina a devorar el pastel de chocolate muy contenta.

Todo era como un sueño para las dos hermanas, se podía decir que en estos momentos tenían todo lo que siempre habían soñado, eran simple y sencillamente felices.

* * *

><p>que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, comenten por favorrrrr gracias :D<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**es un poco corto, pero vuelve el drama, lean y disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

**UN AÑO ****DESPUÉS**

Elsa se había casado finalmente con Jack, luego de que este le propusiera matrimonio. Kristoff le había propuesto matrimonio a Anna y esta había aceptado muy ilusionada, esta vez convencida de que clase de hombre era kristoff, la fecha de la boda seria para dentro de 6 meses, con el suficiente tiempo para planearla, y luego de esta, kristoff había manifestado que no tenia problema alguno en vivir bajo el mismo techo que la familia de la hermana de Anna.

Alice ya tenía 1 año y Kate recién había cumplido 6 años. Kate amaba a Alice, jugaba todo el día con ella, no quería dejarla nunca sola, realmente parecían hermanas, y la imagen de Kate queriendo proteger siempre a Alice, era muy tierna. Por otro lado, Alice también adoraba estar con Kate, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella. Anna y Elsa estaban muy felices de que sus niñas se quisieran tanto, verlas a ellas, era como verse a ellas mismas, cuando eran pequeñas.

En estos momentos Elsa estaba en su casa, esperando a Anna y Kate, que habían ido de compras, para que trajeran lo necesario para hacer la cena. Alice estaba durmiendo en su cuna, luego de otro día agotador de juegos con su prima Kate. Jack y kristoff habían decidido pasar una jornada de hombres en el campo, en una chacra que tenia kristoff, durante el fin de semana y no iban a regresar hasta mañana en la noche. Elsa ya estaba extrañada de que su hermana todavía no volvía, pero no se preocupo ya que se imagino que Kate la habría arrastrado a la juguetearía, intentando que su madre le comprara algo.

Elsa mientras tanto, se puso a ver las noticias en el televisor, para matar el tiempo, mientras esperaba a su hermana.

-_**noticia de último momento: ayer por la noche un hombre blanco, con cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, escapo de la cárcel en la que permanecía hace casi siete años, por intento de homicidio y violencia domestica, si ven a un hombre con estas descripciones, por favor llame inmediatamente a las autoridades, gracias por su atención**_-dijo el periodista mostrando una foto del prófugo. Elsa en estado de shock, observo que la foto pertenecía a Hans. _"Hans se escapo?, no no no no, esto no puede ser bueno, maldita sea, como dejaron que se escapara"_ pensó Elsa, y en ese mismo instante, se le cruzo la imagen de su hermana. Preocupada por su seguridad, decidió llamara al celular inmediatamente, pero no contestaba, volvió a llamar incontables veces, pero nada. La preocupación de Elsa aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que por fin su hermana la atendió.

_**-Elsa, que pasa, porque me llamaste tantas veces?-**_ cuestiono Anna extrañada.

-**oh Anna, Dios mío, estaba tan preocupada, es que escuche una notica horrible, cuando llegues a casa te cuento, vente para aquí inmediatamente, ya es muy tarde**-dijo Elsa aliviada, al corroborar que su hermana estaba bien.

_**-sí, estoy en el estacionamiento, ya voy par...-**_dijo Anna sin completar la frase, ya que algo se lo impidió. Elsa escucho que Anna gritaba y pedía ayuda al igual que Kate.

-**Anna?, Anna que pasa?Contéstame!-**espetó Elsa aterrada, pensando lo peor.

-_**Anna no puede contestar, en estos momentos está atada y amordazada en el maletero del auto, junto a su hija**_-dijo una vos masculina.

* * *

><p>de quien sera esa voz masculina? que intenciones tendrá en contra de las pobres de anna y kate? lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo. por favor comenten, para saber que opinan, gracias :D<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**volviiii con un nuevo cap. enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

-**ha…Hans?-**cuestiono Elsa en vos baja.

-_**cuñadita!...me sorprende que reconocieras mi voz, después de…SIETE AÑOS SIN ESCUCHARLA!**_-dijo Hans alterado en lo último.

-**por favor Hans, no les hagas nada, te daré lo que quieras, que quieres, dinero?, te lo daré, pero por favor no las lastimes, hare lo que tú me pidas, dime donde estas y te doy lo que quieras**-suplico Elsa llorando aterrada por la seguridad de su hermana y sobrina.

_**-Hayyy cuñadita, no creo que estés en posición de pedir nada, aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, y yo voy a decidir lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero, mantente alerta con el teléfono, que te podría llamar en cualquier momento**_-dijo Hans con una voz seca.

-**está bien, está bien, pero no les hagas nada por favor**- intento suplicar nuevamente Elsa.

-_**tratare de controlarme, pero todo depende de cómo se porten, hasta pronto cuñadita, te estaré llamado en breve. Ha y otra cosita, ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con la policía, sino tendrás que asistir a un funeral doble de madre e hija, quedo claro?**_-dijo Hans con una voz burlona.

-**sí, si entendido, nada de policías**-dijo Elsa asustada.

-_**así me gusta**_-dijo Hans finalmente colgando el teléfono.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera podía llamar a la policía, si lo hacía, pondría la vida de sus seres amados en peligro. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer por el momento fue avisar a Jack y a kristoff. Intento llamarlos varias veces, pero no contestaba ninguno de los dos, seguramente en el campo no había recepción, así que decidió dejarles un mensaje a cada uno, informado de la situación, se imagino que no demorarían mucho en escucharlo y venir inmediatamente. Pero mientras tanto Elsa estaba sola al cuidado de su hija y con su hermana y sobrina secuestradas en manos de un psicópata y no se quería ni imaginar que les estaría haciendo en este momento.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON HANS…**

Anna y Kate se encontraban atadas a dos sillas, una al lado de la otra y estaban ambas amordazadas. Estaban en una habitación, bastante arruinada, en una pequeña casa, ubicada en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, donde se encontraban todos los pandilleros, drogadictos y ex convictos; seguro que si pidieran ayuda, nadie haría nada por ellas en ese barrió.

Anna estaba aterrada, más que nada, por la seguridad de su hija. La veía llorar en silencio y se le partía el alma, al ver a su hija en tal situación, con tan solo seis añitos, definitivamente ese no era lugar para una niña.

Hans las había traído a ese lugar con ayuda de otros pandilleros, que seguramente lo ayudaron a escapar de la cárcel también, pero gracias a dios, Hans por algún motivo, les había ordenado que se fueran. Anna no sabía si eso era bueno o malo; por un lado siendo Hans solo un hombre, quizá no fuera tan peligroso, como si fueran todos los pandilleros juntos, pero por otro lado todo lo que la mete retorcida de Hans planeaba, no podía ser nada bueno.

Hans estaba parado frente a ellas, mirándolas con una sonrisa perversa y Anna no se quería ni imaginar, que se le estaba pasando por la mente hacer con ellas.

-**hola, mi querida esposa, como has estado tantos años?-** dijo Hans irónico, sacándole la mordaza a Anna y a Kate, para que pudieran hablar claro.

-**Me extraña que no me fueras a visitar a la cárcel…ese mugroso lugar donde tú y tu hermana me encerraron!-**grito Hans furioso golpeando a Anna con todas sus fuerzas.

-**BASTA, NO LE PEGUES A MI MAMI!**-suplico Kate llorando.

-**cállate bastarda, yo a tu madre le hago lo que quiero**-dijo Hans golpeando a Kate, con la misma intensidad, con la que golpeó a Anna, y Kate cayendo inconsciente inmediatamente.

-**BASTA MALDITO, A MI HIJA NO LA TOQUES PORQUE TE MATO!-** grito Anna furiosa.

-**Kate, mi vida, por favor, despierta, mama esta acá, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, por favor despierta!-** le susurro Anna a Kate llorando desconsolada y aterrada, al ver que su hija no reaccionaba.

-**ya déjala, no ves que no va a reaccionar, quizá…me pase de fuerza, es que no tuve en cuenta que todavía es una niña**-decía Hans riendo. Anna no podía contener su furia, quería matarlo en ese mismo instante, por haberle puesto un dedo encima a su hija, y estaba aterrada por su hija; era una niña muy pequeña para recibir un golpe con esa intensidad, Anna temía por la vida de Kate.

Hans comenzó a acariciar el rostro inconsciente de su hija, que colgaba a un lado de la silla, fijándose si tenía algún rasgo de él.

-**quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de mi hija-** ordeno Anna con furia.

-**ja, no lo pudo creer, es idéntica a la perra de tu hermana, ni siquiera parece mi hija**- dijo Hans soltando con asco el rostro de Kate.

-**y estoy muy agradecida que no se paresa en nada a ti, ni en la parte física, ni en su personalidad, gracias a dios, es una niña muy buena y dulce igual que mi hermana**- espeto Anna orgullosa.

-**eso me hace dudar, de si ella realmente es mi hija, no me esperaría otra cosa de una zorra como tú, capaz de meter a su propio marido a la cárcel**- dijo Hans con odio.

**-yo no soy esa clase de mujer, desgraciadamente, siempre te fui incondicional, cosa que no te merecías, eres un enfermo**-

**-mucho cuidado en cómo me hablas, porque en un instante puedo acabar con tu vida y la de tu hija, me escuchaste zorra?- **susurro fuerte Hans, mientras agarraba con fuerza el mentón de Anna.

**-qué diablos planeas hacer con nosotras?- **cuestionó Anna.

**-mmm, por el momento, me voy a divertir un rato con tigo, luego voy a llamar a la zorra de Elsa para decirle que me traiga el dinero que le voy a pedir, y luego me voy bien lejos, que te parece? Te gusto la idea?-** dijo Hans mostrando un cuchillo, similar con el que había apuñalado a su hermana.

**-por favor no le hagas nada a Kate, es lo único que te pido-**suplico Anna.

**-aww, pero que madre mas devota, le importa más la vida de su hija, que su propia vida, pero no te preocupes, mientras siga inconsciente, no planeo hacerle nada, el tema es, si despierta y se pone a chillar otra vez como la malcriada que es, así que mejor reza para que no se despierte**-dijo Hans tranquilo, acercándose cada vez más con el cuchillo a Anna.

-**así que ahora vamos a jugar un pequeño juego, que te parece? Cada vez que yo me acuerde, de cuando me desobedecías, voy a pasar la brillante hoja de mi cuchillo por tu hermosa piel, así que prepárate, porque para tu desgracia tengo muy buena memoria**-dijo finalmente Hans en el oído de Anna, aterrorizándola.

**OTRA VEZ CON ELSA…**

Ya era más de media noche y Elsa, no podía dormir. Decidió quedarse pegada al teléfono hasta recibir alguna llamada, ya fuera de Jack o kristoff, o del psicópata de Hans.

De repente el teléfono sonó y Elsa con temor atendió.

-**ho…hola?-**

-_**cuñadita!, me alegro que hayas atendido rápidamente, ya he decidido que es lo que te voy a pedir: quiero U$S 500.000 y los quiero mañana a media tarde, entendido?**_-dijo Hans sin emoción.

-**que!? U$S 500.000?-** sorprendida Elsa por la gran cantidad de dinero.

-_**si cuñadita, no te hagas la sorprendida, mas te vale que consigas esa cantidad para mañana o tu hermanita y su hijita van a pagar las consecuencias, me oyes?-**_

**-sí, si está bien mañana tendrás esa cantidad**-

-_**mañana una hora antes de que vengas, te voy a llamar para pasarte la dirección, estamos de acuerdo?-**_

- **Y Hans** -

- _**Ok Chau**_

-**espera!, como están mi her…-**pero Elsa no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hans había colgado.

* * *

><p>volvió hanss, no lo puedo creer, era ovio que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, veremos que se trae entre manos en el proximo capitulo, gracias por leer, y comenten, para dejarme saber que piensan por favorr, gracias, amo leer sus comentarios :D<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**próximo**** cap. right here :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

Al siguiente día, Elsa decidió dejar a Alice con la vecina Guerda, con quien tenía mucha confianza y le dejaba a su hija cuando esta debía quedarse horas extra en el trabajo.

Luego de esto, Elsa se dirigió al banco para extraer parte de sus ahorros de toda la vida; gracias a dios su negocio le dejaba mucho dinero.

Elsa rezaba para que Kristoff y Jack llegaran pronto, aun no habían dado señales de vida, así que Elsa supuso que aun no habían escuchado el mensaje.

Una vez en su casa, a Elsa escucho sonar el teléfono y fue corriendo a atenderlo.

**-hola!?-**contesto Elsa agitada.

_**-mmm cuñada, que paso que no atendiste la primera vez?**_- pregunto Hans algo molesto.

-**lo siento, es que fui al banco**-se excuso Elsa.

_**-está bien, esta te la dejo pasar, ya que fue por una buena razón. Ahora toma algo para anotar…-**_prosiguió Hans dándole la dirección a Elsa.

-_**en una hora te quiero aquí, y yo que tu... no me tardaría; jugando un juego con tu hermanita, creo que se me paso la mano y…bueno ya te imaginaras...**_-dijo Hans advirtiendo de la vida de Anna si importancia. Elsa en ese instante enfureció.

-**que le hiciste maldito!?-**

_**-bueno bueno, bajando el tonito si no quieres que me enoje mas, y le haga algo aun pero a Kate. Ahora pídeme disculpas, haber estoy esperando?**_-

-**lo siento!, no toques a Kate Por favor!-**grito Elsa alarmada. Tenía que seguirle el juego a Hans y hacer todo lo que le dijera, por más que le costara, la vida de su sobrinita y de Anna estaba en peligro.

_**-mmm, voy a pensar si te perdono. Mira la hora, entre tanta charla se paso volando el tiempo, será mejor que te pongas en marcha y no te olvides de mi dinero**_- dijo Hans jugando.

**-de acuerdo, estoy saliendo**-dijo Elsa esperando a que Hans cortara, para ponerse en marcha.

Luego de que este colgara, Elsa tomo rápidamente el maletín con dinero y sus llaves, y salió corriendo de su casa.

Una vez en el barrio indicado por Hans, Elsa comenzó a buscar la dirección desesperada, viendo que la hora se acercaba. Hasta que finalmente dio con el lugar. Estaba en un lugar muy apartado del resto de las viviendas, aunque en realidad no importaba, ya que en ese barrio no aparentaba haber nadie que quisiera ayudarla.

Elsa se dirigió a tocar el timbre, pero nadie atendía y decidió probar girar la perilla, encontrándose con que la puerta no estaba asegurada y prosiguiendo a pasar sin permiso. El lugar estaba en muy mal estado, casi en ruinas¸ la iluminación era muy escaza y había un olor bastante desagradable. Elsa continúo su camino hasta que todo se volvió obscuro para ella. Hans le había dado con un jarrón en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente al instante.

Elsa comenzó a despertar, ajustando de a poco su visión borrosa y parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, solo para encontrarse amarrada a una silla y encontrando enfrente de ella a Kate inconsciente, con un moretón en la cabeza. Al lado de Kate vio a su hermana con cortes profundos, esparcidos por todo su cuerpo; había una gran cantidad de sangre en el piso, alrededor de su silla, que indicaba que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. Anna estaba luchando, para no caer inconsciente.

**-ANNA, ANNA, ESTOY AQUÍ SOY ELSA…, QUE LE HAS HECHO HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR, JURO QUE LO VOY A HACER PEDAZO DE ESCORIA!**- escupió Elsa en la cara de Hans.

**-El…Elsa? Kate…salva a Kate…por favor**-decía Anna, apenas audible, con gran cantidad de lágrimas en los ojos.

**-no te preocupes Anna, todo va a estar bien, yo no voy a dejar que este infeliz les ponga un dedo mas, encima**-finalizo Elsa, y escuchando unos aplausos burlones de Hans.

-**pero que conmovedora escena, la hermanita mayor, consolando a su amada Anna, hay Elsa, Elsa, me pregunto de que telenovela aprendiste tanto dialogo**-rio Hans irónicamente.

**-que mas quieres, ya tienes tu dinero, ahora vete y déjanos en paz**-Grito Elsa llorando.

**-tienes razón Elsa, me tengo que ir, el tiempo se me agota… pero no las voy a dejar en paz así de simple, y mucho menos después de todo lo que pase en la cárcel por su culpa, a si que para continuar mi venganza, lenta y dolorosamente, he decidido llevarme a Kate con migo, con su padre, y me la voy a llevar bien lejos, para que la perra de Anna no la vuelva a ver nunca más en su miserable vida y ahí es cuando se va a arrepentir de haberse metido con migo**-dijo Hans cortando las soga que ataba las manos de Kate, para tomarla en sus brazos aun inconsciente.

**-Hans no, no te la lleves, por favor, no la puedes separar de su madre, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, no puedes castigar a un ser inocente**- prosiguió Elsa tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

**-yo voy a hacer lo que a mí se me plazca, además, al fin y al cabo ella también es mi hija, es una buena oportunidad para conocerla**-dijo Hans con una sonrisa falsa.

**-a ti no te interesa Kate, tu solo quieres hacerle daño a Anna, pero Kate no tiene nada que ver en esto**-dijo Elsa aun intentando convencerlo, pero ya sabía que era inútil tratar de razonar con es enfermo mental.

**-Elsa, lamento no continuar la charla, pero se me hace tarde, hasta nunca...**-y así Hans salió por la puerta, con Kate en un brazo y el maletín lleno de dinero en el otro, mientras Elsa le gritaba desesperada y llorando, rogando le que no se llevara a la niña.

"_oh dios mío, dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando, que voy a hacer ahora… ok, tranquila Elsa, en este momento tienes que sacar a tu hermana de aquí y llevarla a un hospital urgente, luego pienso en el resto, solo sé, que ese mal nacido, no se va a salir con la suya_" pensó Elsa.

Elsa aun amarrada a la silla, intento sacar de su bolsillo la pequeña navaja, que se trajo por si acaso, y prosiguió a cortar la soga, liberando sus manos.

**-tranquila Anna, te voy a sacar de aquí, todo va a estar bien ya lo veras- **le decía Elsa a Anna ahora inconsciente, tratando de convencerla entre lagrimas, pero en realidad solo trataba de convencerse ella misma. Elsa prosiguió a cortar la soga que ataba las manos de su hermana, cayendo finalmente esta en sus brazos.

-**Anna, por favor reacciona, no me dejes, tienes que ser fuerte, Kate te necesita, por favor hermana te amo, no me dejes**-lloraba Elsa, viendo la cantidad peligrosa de sangre que emanaba de las heridas de su hermana. Elsa prosiguió a colocar a su hermana en su espalda, para transportarla lo más rápido posible hasta su auto, y llevarla inmediatamente a un hospital.

-**tranquila hermanita, te tengo, todo estará bien ahora, tu solo no te vayas de mi lado, te amo con todo mi corazón sabias?-**decía Elsa llorando sin parar. Elsa finalmente había llegado al auto, colocando a Anna en el asiento de acompañante, con el cinturón correspondiente, y decidida a iniciar su trayecto rumbo al hospital.

-**El…Elsa?-** dijo Anna finalmente reaccionando.

-**ANNA!, gracias a dios, me tenias muy preocupada, no te preocupes estamos yendo ahora mismo al hospital** - decía Elsa acelerando un poco más el auto.

-**donde…esta mi…hija**?-pregunto Anna dificultosamente.

**-no hables ahora Anna, todo va a estar bien, guarda tus energías **-decía Elsa tratando de calmar a su hermana, quien cayó nuevamente en la inconsciencia

"_resiste por favor Anna, resiste, no me dejes, por lo que más quieras, por favor, no me dejes"_ pensaba Elsa llorando.

Al llegar al hospital, Elsa se puso a los gritos hasta que una camilla llego, llevándose a Anna a urgencias.

* * *

><p>ese hans, dios mio, ya no se me ocurre que otra maldad podría hacer, esta bien loco, me parece que lo tiraron de chiquito. veremos como continua la situación la próxima actualización, comenten y déjenme saber que piensan de todo esto por favor, gracias :D<p> 


End file.
